Forsaken love
by Tennyo-Vampire-Bloodlust
Summary: What happens to Inuyasha when an old flame comes back to haunt him? Inuyasha’s first love comes back and right when him and Kagome are in a huge fight...will inu and kag be able to stay together or will koga and the old flame get in the way? Inuyasha al
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything cool like that!

Ok here is a quite warning! I really suck at spelling so if I mess up one something like that don't bug me about it! And if you have any questions about something because of my shity spelling then ask and I'll tell. Oh! And I have a very nasty mouth and a very twisted and demented mind!

'….' Thought

"…." Talking

Summary: What happens to Inuyasha when an old flame comes back to haunt him? Inuyasha's first love comes back and right when him and Kagome are in a huge fight. But the problem is she was now cold and heartless. What will Inuyasha do when he finds out that it is his entire fault? Will Inuyasha try and help heal her broken heart that he caused? And will it coast Kagome? Inu/? Mir/San

Sorry I suck at summaries!

"Hey Kagome why do you waist your time with this damn mutt?!" Koga asked holding Kagome's hands. Inuyasha was standing next to them watch this and getting mad fast. Sango and Miroku stood far away just staring at the three with Shippo whom sat on Sango's shoulder.

"Koga don't say that." Kagome said back looking at Inuyasha and then a Koga. 'Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I could use Koga to get back at Inuyasha for all those times he has ran off with Kikyo! That will show him!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Damn it! Flea bag get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha was just about to interfere but Kagome had to say something first.

"Koga? Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Kagome said right before Inuyasha could interfere.

"Really?!" Koga shouted with amazement. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all in shock but none of them as much as Inuyasha was.

"Yes." Kagome said with a gentle voice.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Koga said picking up Kagome and then running off in a twister.

"HEY!" Inuyasha shouted after he snapped out of shock. Sango and the other walk up to Inuyasha.

"I'm sure she had a good reason." Sango said.

"Indeed, it's probably she knew you two would get in a fight or something." Miroku added.

"Yeah or maybe it was to get back at a serrated someone for going to go see Kikyo again the other day!" Shippo said looking at Inuyasha with anger.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled hitting Shippo on the head and then running off in the opposite direction that Koga and Kagome went. 'If Kagome wants to go run off with that damn fleabag why should I interfere!' Inuyasha thought to himself clearly still pissed at Shippo's comment and the event that just accord. By the time he finally came back to the campsite Kagome was already back. Kagome was sitting next to Sango whom was sitting far away from the monk that who had a hand print on his face. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with disgusted and then sat next to Miroku.


	2. Watched

"Great timing Inuyasha. I was just about to make dinner!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"HMPH! Like you can cook! I bet you'll burn it or something like that!" Inuyasha said not looking at her.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice and cook for you! You can just make your own food if you're going to be like that!" Kagome snapped back.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha yelled.

From a distance a dark shadowy figure stood watch Inuyasha and the others. The figure just stood there watching Inuyasha and then looked at Kagome for awhile.

"EEEKK" a dragon cried. The dragon was siting on the figure's shoulder.

"You remember Inuyasha too, don't you Musha?" A cold girl's voice said patting the little blue dragon that was sitting on her shoulder. "Don't worry he will not interfere in my planes. If he should then I'll kill him and feed you his heart for dinner." The girl said this and then walked back into the darkness and disappeared.

"Inuyasha are you listening to me!?" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was looking up into the mountains where the girl was just standing. Inuyasha quickly looked back at Kagome and then back up at the mountains and then finally he looked away from both the mountains and Kagome.

"Nope! I doubt anything important ever comes out of your mouth anyway." Inuyasha said coldly. 'That is weird I could have sworn I felt someone watching me….it must have been nothing.'

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha and Kagome's augment went on for about another hour until they all finally fell asleep. Inuyasha was sleeping in on a tree branch as far away from Kagome that he could possibly be with out leaving the campsite area. Inuyasha (shortly after falling asleep) slapped his neck and sat up.

"What do you want at this hour!?" Inuyasha yelled still trying not to wake the others.

"Lord Inuyasha!! I'm glad I found you!! This is a very urgent matter!!" Myoga yelled as soon as he was able to.

"Oh really? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, but by the tone of his voice you could tell he was uninterested and was a little irritated.

"It is about the Shikon Jewel shards. But if your uninterested then I'll leave you and you can go back to sleep." Myoga said getting ready to hop away.

"Wait! What about the Shikon jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked grabbing Myoga and holding him, so that he could not get away.

"Well it seems that someone has collected a great deal of jewel shards in the Western land, and it would seem that some of those jewel shards USE to belong to Naraku." Myoga Said.

"What!? Naraku?!" Inuyasha shouted waking everyone but Kagome and Shippo this time.

Well that was fun…I almost deleted the rest of the story…. Thank god!! For the undo button…well to the point please read and review!


	3. Taken

"What Naraku where!?" Sango yelled. Standing up (still half-asleep).

"Is he here!?" Miroku shouted also getting up.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Then what the hell are you doing shouting his name in the middle of the night?!" Shouted Sango. She was mad that she was no fully awake.

"Someone stole jewel shards from Naraku." Inuyasha said jumping down from the branch that he was sleeping in.

"Stole jewel shards from Naraku?" Miroku said with confusion. In a short time Myoga was able to tell Miroku and Sango everything that he had told Inuyasha.

"But who was able to steal the jewel shards from Naraku? And how many does this person have?" Sango asked after hearing the whole story.

"Well I don't know all the details but I do know where this man can be found." Myoga said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Inuyasha said getting up.

"What about Kagome Inuyasha?" Miroku asked getting up.

"Feh! Like she would be any help!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She can see the jewel shards it would be easier to find this guy with her help and you know it." Sango said clearly getting irritated with their agreement.

"Whatever! Then wake her up and lets go!" Inuyasha yelled and he started to walk off.

"Why don't we let her rest. We haven't had a good rest in a while." Miroku said.

"We don't have time to rest! What if this guy is gone by the time that we get there!? We also don't have time for weaklings slowing us down!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Who are you calling weakling?" Kagome said half-asleep and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who do you think!? You moron!" Inuyasha shouted and then disappeared beyond some trees.

"Why the never of that guy!" Kagome yelled.

"Come on Kagome. We'll lose him if we don't' go now." Miroku said following in the direction in which Inuyasha went.

"Why do we have to follow him!? He'll come back once he's hungry." Kagome said laying back down.

"Well explain it to you on the way." Sango said following Miroku.

I've noticed that the chapters are a little on the sort side…well I'll start to make them longer. By the way read and review. The next chapter will be up very soon.


	4. Neko cat

"So someone stole form Naraku? Who could do that?" Kagome asked. Kagome and Sango were walking behind Inuyasha and Miroku with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

"We don't know. All we do know is that someone has a lot of jewel shards and some came from Naraku." Sango said.

"Wow! This guy must be pretty strong to be able to steal from Naraku." Kagome uttered.

"Ha! He ain't all that strong if he has to use the Shikon Jewel shards!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well the important things is that he **is** using the jewel shards. And if he is able to steal from Naraku then he must be very strong." Miroku announced.

"Your right Miroku. We should take extra caution with this enemy." Sango said.

"I agree" Kagome added. "Did you hear that Inuyasha take caution!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.

"Feh!" was the only response she got from him.

"Lord Inuyasha we should be coming close to the place." Myoga said hopping on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Good." Inuyasha said. It was only a short time after that and then Kirara started to growl and at strange.

"Myoga are we there yet? Kirara is starting to act strange." Sango said looking at her two-tailed friend that she was carrying.

"That is strange?" Myoga said jumping off Inuyasha's shoulder and then jumping around.

"What's wrong Myoga?" Inuyasha asked.

"We should be here? From what I heard the one who persisted such a great amount of Shikon jewel shards should be here?" Myoga said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry I'm sorry it is just over this hillsi…" Myoga was unable to finish his sentence.

"What is it Myoga?" Miroku asked but one look over the hillside answered his question.

"Hey what is it?" Sango asked.

"Come here!" Miroku said. Motioning with his hands for the others to come and take a look.

"It is a Shrine?!" Sango shouted. They all looked over the hillside. Down the road there was a huge lake and in the middle of it was a huge shrine. It was very large and very beautiful. There were tall walls surrounding it on all sides.

"Gasp!" Kagome.

"What the hell is your problem now?!" Inuyasha shouted still looking at the Shrine.

"Humph! Jerk! There's lots of Shikon jewel shards there." Kagome said in a bratty voice and then followed her arms and looking away from Inuyasha.

"Well then why didn't you just say so instead of gasping like a dumb-ass." Inuyasha said and then walked down the hill. Then Inuyasha smelled an all to familiar sent. He looked down the path and then saw a man with long black hair half way in the water and half way out. He looked dead and the water that surround him was tainted red.

"What's wrong Inuyasha why did you stop?" Miroku asked walking up to Inuyasha. All Miroku had to do was look were Inuyasha was looking and her answered his own question.

"Ha! Looks like the fool got in way over his head!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Who? What's going on?' Kagome demanded.

"Looks like fleabag got himself killed." Inuyasha said looking at the body.

"What Koga! Where?!" Kagome shouted then she looked down and saw Koga lying in the lake. "Oh no poor Koga!" Kagome once again shouted and then ran down to Koga's side as fast a she could.

'Damn it! Why does she always have to try and help him?!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha was very disturbed and angered by the way Kagome ran to his side right away.

"Koga! Koga! Are you ok!?" Kagome cried

"Of course he's not ok he's dead! Retard!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome.

"Shut up! Asshole!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha with a pissed look and tears in her eyes.

'What the hell did she call me!? And for Koga?! Does Kagome really like him that much?!' Inuyasha thought to him self. Though he was in shock from Kagome's remark.

"Ugh! Huh? Is….is that…you…Kagome?" Koga said move very slightly.

"Koga you're not dead!" Kagome cried in joy.

"Of course not! I won't let that dame neko kill me!" Koga yelled trying to get up. He winced in pain and fell back down.

"Don't try and move Koga you're not dead but you are really hurt." Kagome said in a soothing vice.

"Why the hell should we help him?!" Inuyasha yelled getting pissed off by what was going on between Koga and Kagome.

"We?! I never said you had to help him!" Kagome yelled looking at Inuyasha like she usually does before telling him sit. "Sango, Miroku will you two help me move Koga somewhere else?" Kagome asked.

"Of course." Miroku said.

"Yes." Sango said.

Later when Kagome had Koga all bandaged up around the new campfire. Inuyasha was sitting as far away from Koga and Kagome as possible and Miroku, Sango and Shippo where sitting in between all the tension.

"Koga what happened? Who did this to you?" Kagome asked.

"That damn neko bitch did!" Koga shouted.

"Neko?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's a neko demon. She was near our tribes crave not to long ago, well a few of my man hit on her and she punched one clear off the mountain. Then a few of my man considered her a threat and tried to attack her but she put no effort in to it and killed ten of my best men! I never saw her though, but soon after the incident I found out she was the damn neko that killed almost all of the western tribe! Do you know how many she killed!" Koga shouted with anger and looked around.

"Koga maybe you shouldn't make her your enemy then. I mean if your going to fight Naraku then you can't possible fight her and Naraku at the same time." Kagome said.

"Thanks for worrying Kagome but I can't let her get away with this! She killed far more of my brothers then Naraku! Right now she is my enemy not him!" Koga shouted.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled looking at him. Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the campfire leaning against a tree, looking away from Koga and Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone and then turned his head to look at Koga.

"I'll take you up on your offer." Koga said thought it sound like it was killing his pride to say that.

"What offer?!" Inuyasha asked.

"The one that your always saying dumb-ass! That you'll kill Naraku and avenge my comrades!" Koga yelled.

"Oh. Whatever." Inuyasha said looking away from them again.

"Koga are you sure about this?" Shippo asked jumping into Kagome's lap.

"Do you think I would say this shit if I wasn't?!" Koga shouted at Shippo.

"Guess not." Shippo said. Koga got up and started to walk in the direction of the lake, but before taking two steps he winced in pain and fell back down to the ground.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled and ran to his side. "You shouldn't move around so much."

"Grrrrrr! I will not let this bitch get away with what she has done!" Koga shouted.

"We know. But that doesn't mean that you have to go fight her now. You would be killed in the condition your in!" Kagome pleaded.

"The only reason I lost to her was because she was using so many damn Shikon jewel shards!" Koga said sitting back down.

"Feh! You're on to talk! You have two jammed into your hair little legs!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up mutt face! My two jewel shards are nothing compared to the amount she's got!" Koga yelled. "Plus you wouldn't stand a chance against this cold bitch!"

"Don't compare my fighting skills to your cheap tricks!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"What was that mutt face!" Koga yelled jumping to his feet.

"You heard me! Your always running off!" Inuyasha said also jumping to his feet.

"I listen to my gut instances mutt face! I wish I would have listen to them this time." Koga said calming down and looking at the trees.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well this neko gave me a real bad chill down my spin and made my fur stand on ends just with one glance. The reason the some of the western tribe is still alive is because they ran off the fist time she looked at them." Koga said sitting back down.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"She has no emotions. When she is fighting she doesn't show anger, joy, sadness, regret nothing like that she just has this cold look on her face. Every now and then she can give you a death stare. So far she seems to do it before she gets into a fight like she is warning you that she'll kill you if you fight her." Koga said looking at the fire.

"She sounds pretty strong!" Shippo said.

"That's only because she has a lot of jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that she does have a great amount of jewel shards." Miroku pointed out.

"Miroku's right." Sango said.

"Hey! I'm the one that will take care of this bitch! Got it! I let you have Naraku! You can't take this away from me!" Koga shouted.

"You can't possibly think that you're a match for this neko do you?!" Inuyasha asked Koga.

"I'll get her next time! Lay off this one Inuyasha! Got it!" Koga yelled.

"Make me." Inuyasha said getting up.

"Inuyasha! I think it is only far to let Koga get his revenge. I mean he is letting us kill Naraku." Kagome said.

"What the hell do you think this is? A trade shop!? Besides you act like Koga could actually kill Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and started to walk off.

"Don't go near that damn neko! She is mine to kill! If your just after the damn Shikon jewel shards then I'll give them to you after I kill her!" Koga yelled jumping to his feet again.

"See Inuyasha. Koga is trying to reason with you. Can't you at least try and be a little more reasonable yourself?!" Kagome asked.

"Fine. Whatever." Inuyasha said and walked off. 'It doesn't matter anyway. Koga will be killed by the neko demon and he'll be out of my hair for good!' Inuyasha thought as he walked off.

"Where the hell is he going?!" asked Koga.

"Don't worry I don't think lord Inuyasha will kill the neko." Myoga said jumping on to Koga's shoulder.

"You better be right flea!" Koga shouted sitting back down next to Kagome and started flirting with her.

"Myoga where did you run off to?" Sango asked.

"Oh me? Now where." Myoga said. Lord Inuyasha will not be able to bring himself to kill her… Myoga thought to himself then he noticed Kirara and how strange she was acting.

"Sango has Kirara been acting like this the whole time we have been near the Shrine?" Myoga asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know why." Sango said. All of a sudden Kirara jumped up and ran away. "Wait Kirara!" Sango yelled and quickly ran after her.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled. He got up and grabbed Hiraikotsu and tried to walk. "What! This thing is so heavy how does she walk with this thing all the time?" Miroku asked himself and then ran off in the direction Sango went.

Ok here is a longer chapter. I will update soon if the reviews are good or if I get any reviews. Please read and review.


	5. What she has to say

"Miroku! Sango!" Kagome shouted and then got up.

"Let's fellow them!" Shippo said and then ran off in the same direction as the other two. Kagome started to run off too but…

"Kagome wait! Don't go. I'm sure they'll be fine they're all strong fighters. Plus the neko just ran off it's no big deal." Koga said.

"But, Kirara isn't one to act like that. Something must be wrong." Kagome said and keep walking.

"Then I'll come to. Someone has to protect you." Koga said getting up but as soon as he did he fell to the ground in pain. "Ugh! Damn these wounds hurt to much." Koga said wincing in pain.

"Koga?" Kagome said. She turned around and went back to his side. "I think it would be a bad idea if I left you alone with these wounds." Kagome said.

"Don't worry about me. Shouldn't you go after your friends?" Koga said looking at Kagome.

"Your right they're all strong and if they run in to trouble then they'll be able to protect themselves you're the one who needs me right now." Kagome said getting out the first aid kit.

"Feh! I can't believe that that weak Koga couldn't beat the neko demon!" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha was standing at the lake looking at the shrine. 'Why the hell is Kagome being so damn friendly with him anywise?! What the hell does she see in that asshole?!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Damn her and him! If she wants to be with him then why the hell should I care?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha stood there looking at the shrine and the night sky, think about things like that for a long time.

"Kirara! Kirara come back!" Sango cried running after Kirara.

"Sango what up!" Miroku shouted behind her. He had troubles carrying the heavy Hiraikotsu and running fast at the same time.

"Sango! Miroku! Wait for me!" Shippo yelled trying to keep up with both of them but then he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground losing both Sango and Miroku. "Dang it! Why do they have to run so fast all the time?!" Shippo complained folding his arms and sulking.

"Do you wish to become stronger little kitsune?" a young girl's voice asked.

"Huh? Wh…who's there!" Shippo shouted jumping up and looking around franticly. The wind the picked up grammatically.

"I am." The same voice said and then a girl walked out of the shadows.

'Kirara! What has gotten into you?' Sango thought. She was frantically trying to keep up with her two-tailed friend. 'Why did I have to be wearing my kimono right now?!' Kirara then went it to a clearing and stopped. In front of Kirara was a person in a black clock and a black cloth mask covering from her above her noise down. The person was kneeling down and patting the two-tailed cat. Then person then picked up Kirara.

"Sango! Why did you st…" Miroku asked finally catching up, but once he looked in front of himself he saw the answer.

"That you for catch her. I don't know what got into her but all of a sudden she just ran away." Sango said walking towards the person.

"There is a simple answer to that question." A young girl's voice said. The sound of her emotionless and cold voice made chills run down both Miroku and Sango's spines.

"W…wha…what d…do you mean?" Sango asked. 'Why am I scared of this girl?!' Sango asked herself backing away. Miroku stepped for word to be next to Sango.

"You're a human demon slayer are you not?" The girl asked in a even colder voice.

"Ho…how did you know?" Sango asked.

"It is obverses by the weapon that that monk standing next to you is carrying. I doubt a monk would use that type of weapon and he was calling your name Sango. Sango is the name of the daughter of the former lord of the former demon slayer's village. That weapon is a weapon made from demon bones meaning it is meant to slay demons." The girl said.

"You seem to know a great deal about demon slayer's." Miroku said.

"That village was a nosiness. I had to make sure I know about the top slayers in the village, but my efforts were wasted. I thought that those humans may one-day stand in the way of my plans. But I was wrong those weak humans were easily tricked by Naraku and killed." The girl said, petting Kirara and Kirara would purr.

"How dare you!" Sango shouted in anger. "You weren't there! What gives you right to judge them!?" Sango cried.

"You are one to talk. Demon slayers are one of the must corrupt forms of human there are." The girl spoke.

"What do you mean?!" Miroku shouted.

"You, a monk, are just as bad as a demon slayer. Do you not both do the same thing? Do you both not kill the innocent?" the girl said.

"What do you mean!? We have never killed an innocent person!" Sango shouted moving forward.

"You kill demons that attack humans to protected their homes and their family." The girl said giving them both a death stare. Sango and Miroku could not move or think of anything to say to her. All they could do is stare at the girls eyes filled with hater and pain.

"I…Th…" Sango tried to put a sentence together but could not think of the words.

"That give…what makes you think that demon's only act humans for those reasons?" Miroku finally said.

"That gives them no right. That is what you were going to say, was it not?" the girl said.

"Uh!?" Miroku looked at her with shock.

"What makes you think that the only reason humans act demons are those?" the girl spoke. "Humans kill humans. They taint the world with garbage and are slowly wiping out the demon race. Most are weak and need others to do their fighting and others are corrupt and let others do their dirty work knowing that they themselves could do it."

"And you think demons are any better?!" Sango cried.

"Yes. Demons have a level of pride that humans will never reach. We take care of our mother earth and do not pollute her. We fight for ourselves and learn to become stronger." The girl said.

"Humans are not born strong like demons!" Sango yelled.

"No demon is born strong. Yes all demons are born with a gift, but we have to train and work hard to learn how to use it. Humans are the same way. All humans are born with spiritual power but very few learn or try to master it." She said and Kirara meowed.

"That is not true…"Sango whispered.

"It is true. Humans have the capability to be as strong as demons but they choice to be lazy and do not train to become stronger. You two both are worthy appoint for some demons. That is because you trained hard. Maybe if you comrades in your village train as hard they would've seen Naraku's trap and still be alive." The girl commented.

"Gi…give me Kirara back and go away!" Sango shouted tears falling down her face. 'She can't say that about my friends and family I will not let her!' Sango thought to herself.

"I did not take Kirara she came to me. She has seen the errors of her ways. She is throw helping humans murder her kind. She will be coming with me." The girl said and then turned around and began to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back to me after all that bullshit!" Sango cried and grabbed her weapon off Miroku's back and throw it as hard as she could at the girl in black. But right before it hit her she turn around and hit the weapon with her arm and made it fly back and hit Sango in the stomach. Sango flew back and crashed throw a tree.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled running to her aid. He ran to her side to find out that she was not dead but just knocked out. "You will pay for that!" Miroku shouted. He stood up and was about to unleash the Wind tunnel and then he looked at Kirara who lay in the girl's arms.

"Aren't you going to us the Wind tunnel?" the girl said. "Oh. You do not wish to suck Kirara in to the void I see. Well then tell that wolf demon that I have no initiation to kill him, but if he comes back I will have no choice. I will not let him stand in the way of my plains. And that if he truly cares for the demon races he will bother me no further. Also tell Inuyasha if he does so much as thinks about coming to my shrine then I will kill him and his new wench!" When she spoke of Inuyasha nothing but hatred filled her eyes and she sounded angry.

"What? Then that means you are the neko demon!" Miroku yelled. As soon as he yelled that clouds covered the moon and it was totally dark and once the clouds placed the girl and Kirara were gone. Miroku did not know were they had gone but all he did know was the he must get Sango medical help right away. He picked Sango and the Hiraikotsu up and walked back to the campfire.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It made me very happy. Please read and review the next chapter will be up soon. Andto Priestess kurumi inu's sister i agree with you totally on your review.


	6. Kagome's kiss and Inuyasha's pain

Mean while (at the same time the girl was talking to Miroku and Sango)

"Kagome you are so kind." Koga said.

"Well I try." Kagome said blushing.

"You're to good for that mutt Inutrasha! He doesn't even appreciate you or treat you like you should be treated." Koga said looking at Kagome with love.

"Ko…Koga he does too…" Kagome said shyly and looking away still blushing.

"Kagome I love you and I mean that. From the bottom of my heart I truly love you. I would give my life to protected you and I can't stand to see you with Inuyasha." Koga said pulling Kagome close to him. He looked deep in to her eyes. Kagome was stunned for a time.

"Koga do you mean that?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I will not stand by idly watching that damn dog treat you like he does." Koga said, he then leaned in and kissed Kagome passionately. Kagome made no effort to stop him and soon closed her eyes.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said, standing a short distance between Koga and Kagome and who was looking right at them. Unknown to them Inuyasha heard the whole thing and saw it too.

"Inuyasha! It…I…. We…" Kagome was trying to put a sentence together but couldn't. She then got up of the ground and ran over to Inuyasha.

"Forget! Why the hell should I give a damn?!" Inuyasha said turning around.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Kagome shouted. "I didn't get made at you when you kissed Kikyo!"

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted turning around. "Is that what this is your trying to get back at me!"

"NO!" Kagome shouted, not think. Inuyasha just looked at her like he was going to kill her.

"I'm sorry to intrepid this touching argument but I think we should try and help Sango at the moment." Miroku said walking into the clearing were there campfire was. Miroku was holding Sango and carrying the heavy Hiraikotsu.

"Sango!" Kagome cried running to Miroku.

"What happened?" Koga asked getting up.

"We can talk about that later right now I think it would be best to tend to Sango's wounds." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Right!' Kagome said, "why don't you lay her down over there and I'll get out my first aid kit."

"That would be a bad idea." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome.

"Why?!" Kagome snapped back.

"It is going to ran soon." Inuyasha said walking away, "there is a abandoned hut over here."

"Inuyasha is right I saw that hut when I was trying to catch up with Sango." Miroku said following Inuyasha.

"Fine!' Kagome shouted.

"I'll come incase you need my help." Koga said getting up but after reaching Kagome's side he winced in pain and almost fell over. If Kagome weren't standing there he would have. Kagome grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder.

"You can lean on me if you need to." Kagome said in a kind voice.

"Won't Inutrasha get mad?" Koga asked.

"Who cares!" Kagome shouted.

"There that should do it." Kagome said putting away her medicine and other items in her first aid kit.

"So Sango will be ok then?" Miroku asked coming back in the hut (the boys had to leave the hut when Kagome was tending Sango's wounds).

"Yep." Kagome said.

"And it is all thanks to your help Kagome!" Koga said.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He said he would be back." Miroku answered.

"Oh." Kagome said. 'He must still be mad at me. But he has no right to! I didn't get like that when I saw him and Kikyo kiss! Plus Koga said he loved me what was I…' Kagome thought pressing her fingers on her lips 'my first kiss.'

"So how did this happen?" asked Koga.

"Oh a gi…" Miroku was about to start and then Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Your back!" Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha just looked at her coldly and then sat down as far away from Kagome a possible.

"How did Sango get injured?" Inuyasha asked.

"The neko demon that you were talking about, Koga, took Kirara with her. She also had a lot to say about demons and humans." Miroku said looking at Sango. "And the demon slayers village…"

"What! That bitch! I'll kill her! What the hell did she say!?" Koga asked jumping to his feet.

"Well it is a long story but…." Miroku told everyone every word that the neko demon had said and after that there was nothing but silence.

"I can't believe that that damn bitch would tell me to lay off if I care for our races! Who the hell does she think she is!? But besides that I have to admit she was right about you humans." Koga sounded like it killed his pride to agree with the neko demon.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah! Inuyasha she said I should tell you something too." Miroku said.

"What." Inuyasha said in a cold voice that made it sound like he didn't care.

"Well she said if you even think about coming to her shrine she would kill you and your new…" Miroku cut off there.

"You and your new what?" Inuyasha asked with the same tone of voice.

"Well…you and your…new…wench…"Miroku finally said.

"What?!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell make you think she is talking about you?!" Inuyasha shouted at Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Who dare you!" Kagome shouted back

"What the hell do you mean! Who dare I?! You're the whore who was making out with Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kissing Koga?" Miroku said.

"Hey! Don't you dare call Kagome a whore! I won't let you talk to my love that way!" Koga shouted.

"Your love?! Whatever you can have her!" Inuyasha said coldly truing his head to the wall (he was sitting at the coiner of the room as farthest away from Kagome).

"Hey I'm not something you can just give away or take!!" Kagome yelled.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted jumping on to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Huh? Where the hell have you been?!" Inuyasha shouted at the flea.

"Lord Inuyasha I have urgent news abou…." Myoga was jumping up and down franticly on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to tell him something but was interrupted by Kagome.

"Hey? Where is Shippo? Wasn't he with you and Sango?" Kagome asked looking at Miroku.

"No I thought he staid with you and Koga?" Miroku said.

"No he went running off after you two. Oh no! Do you think that something bad has happened to him?!" Kagome shouted.

"I doubt it…but just in case maybe someone should go check." Miroku said.

"I'll go. I bet the moron just got lost." Inuyasha said leaving the hut. When he was a far distance away he thought anything to get away from those two!

Later (2 hours or so when it was very late at night)

"Sango how are you feeling?" Kagome asked helping Sango sit up.

"I'll be fine." Sango said in a painful voice.

"I'm sorry Sango." Miroku said.

"Why? You didn't do anything." Sango asked.

"I should have know that she was going to do something like that. I should have been able to protected you." Miroku said looking at Sango.

"Miroku." Sango said.

"Hey Koga lets leave these to alone for a while." Kagome whispered to Koga.

"Ok lets go." Koga whispered back. They both stood up and were almost at the door when Inuyasha came throw it.

"Inu...Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha said and walked past her and Koga. Miroku looked up to see that Inuyasha did not have Shippo with him.

"Where is Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"He must have went to the shrine for some reason." Inuyasha said sitting down.

"Why would you think that?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. But Inuyasha just ignored her.

"Inuyasha why do you think he went to the shrine." Miroku asked rolling his eyes.

"Feh! I found his trail and it led to the lake." Inuyasha said giving Miroku a death stare.

"Hahaha…ok." Miroku said nervously.

"We can't just leave him there with that maniac! We have to go fine him!" Kagome shouted. Kagome looked at Inuyasha but Inuyasha didn't look like her care at all.

"Your right Kagome. I'll go get him." Koga said.

"You can't do that you're in no shape!" Kagome said.

"Let us come and help you." Miroku said standing up.

"No! I said I would butt out of the fight with Naraku and you said you would butt out of my fight with that damn neko!" Koga shouted.

"Let that dumb wolf go that dumb kitsune." Inuyasha said, "I mean we did say we would stay out of it right, Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Flash back

"Inuyasha! I think it is only far to let Koga get his revenge. I mean he is letting us kill Naraku." Kagome said.

End flash back

"What? No! I don't care what I said before! I didn't think that Koga was going to go after her in such a bad condition!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and then turned to Koga. Inuyasha was stunned by what Kagome had said to him.

"Ka…Kagome." Koga said.

"Koga if your going then I'm going. I don't care what you say!" Kagome shouted picking up her bow and arrows.

"Kagome?" Sango said stunned.

"Well I thin if Kagome is going to go then that means you should go, Inuyasha." Miroku said. "We all know Koga is in no shape to fight and with a enemy as strong as this Kagome would stand no chance alone."

"Don't you dare come mutt face! I'll protect Kagome with my life! I don't need your help!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Feh. Do whatever the hell you want to. I don't give a damn." Inuyasha said turning his head.

'Inuyasha? Is he really not going to come and try and help us?' Kagome thought to herself looking at thee now pissed off Inuyasha.

'Come on Kagome. You don't have to worry I'll protected you." Koga said, then they bothed walked out of the door. Kagome looked at Inuyasha one last time before she went but he didn't look at her. He didn't even looked like he cared any more.

'I…I know Inuyasha will come if I need him.' Kagome thought to herself right before she turned her head and left.

"Inuyasha! Are you truly not going to go with them?!" Sango shouted.

"Why should I? Koga thinks he can handle it." Inuyasha said.

"You know in the condition he is in he will die! And from what the neko demon told us, I know she will kill Kagome with out a second thought!" Miroku added.

"Feh! She deiced to go with that damn Koga. Why the hell should I go after her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Now isn't the time to get jealous! What happens if Kagome does get killed?!" Sango asked.

"If you two are so damn worried then why don't you go after them?!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Sango is in no condition to go and fight let alone walk. I want…I mean I have to stay here with her." Miroku said and then thought about how that sounded. Sango was now blushing. "I mean! It is just that someone needs to be here with her when she is in this type of condition and sense Kagome has taught me to use her first aid kit it would be best if I stayed."

"Oh? That's all." Sango said in a disappointed tone.

"Is something the matter Sango?" Miroku asked, as he stroked her butt.

"What the hell?! Miroku!!" Sango shouted once she felt his hand and then SMACK!

"Ouch." Miroku said with a big red had mark on his face.

"This isn't the time for that you pervaded monk!" Sango shouted.

"Your right forgive me. I just couldn't resisted." Miroku said in his own defiance.

"Inu…" Sango was about to yell at him some more about going after Kagome but he was already gone. She was very stunned to see he was gone.

"Do you think he went after Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Miroku said he was just as stunned as Sango when he saw he was gone.

* * *

Well here is chapter 6 chapter 7 will be up soon. Please!! read and review! 


	7. Kagome kidnapped Inuyasha's decition

"Damn it." Inuyasha said to himself. 'What the hell does that wench think she is doing?! Why the hell should she give a damn about that Koga!? Why the hell do I care?! She kissed him for god's sake! Why does Sango and Miroku think I will go after her?! She did nothing but betray my trust! And instead of staying away from that damn wold she goes with him to fight some damn neko!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha was now walk around in the woods that were near the abounded hut that Sango and Miroku were in. He was very pissed off and you could easily tell by the look on his face. Later he finally cold off long enough to return to the hut. But now he was worried a little about Kagome.

"Hey." Inuyasha said walking throw the door.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said looking at him.

"What?" Inuyasha replied.

"Where is Kagome and Koga? Didn't you go after them?!" Sango asked.

"Feh. NO! What made you think that I would go after them?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you mean!" Sango cried back.

"It is pretty obvious what I mean!" Inuyasha yelled sitting down.

"Inuyasha neither Kagome and Koga has come back from the shrine I think that you should go get them! They must be in trouble!" Miroku said in an outburst.

"We….well that isn't my problem now is it?" Inuyasha said. His expiration changed suddenly from anger to show that he was now worried about Kagome.

"Inuyasha go after them already!" Sango shouted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said looking at the door.

"Some one is there." Miroku said standing up as did Inuyasha. "Sango you stay here."

"Got it. Please be careful." Sango said looking at Miroku.

"Careful? Come on it is me." Miroku said with a smile.

"That is why I'm worried." Sango said.

"Ha." Miroku said walking out the door and then Inuyasha followed. Out side there was a girl with long red hair that was up in a ponytail. She had green eyes, and pointed ears, and a tail with a whit tip.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Rain. But that isn't important." Said the girl.

"Are you from the shrine?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Rain replied.

"Were is Kagome and Shippo?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shippo is fine. I give you my word that no harm will come to him." Rain said.

"What about Kagome and Koga?" Miroku asked.

"Koga and Kagome belong to my master now. She has become fed up with the wolf and will kill him soon enough." Rain answered.

"What about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you what my master has in store for her." Rain said with a smirk.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha don't get made. My master warned you what would happen if anyone came to the shrine with out an invitation." Rain said.

"She didn't! All she said is that Koga and I was not to go to the shrine! She said nothing about Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted putting his hand on the Tetsusaiga and getting ready to draw it.

"Oh really? Well I guess she forgot to warn that wench. I can't believe how dumb some humans are. A human with no skills stands no chants against my master. No one is stronger then she is." Rain said laughing.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shouted unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and charging at her. He swung the sword once he was close to her. Rain jumped up and landed on a near by branch.

"Now now Inuyasha that isn't very nice. If you kill me you will never get the message that I have been sent to give you." Rain said. Inuyasha turned to her direction.

"What message?" Inuyasha asked aggravated.

"You are invited to come to my master's shrine to watch her kill your wench. Ops did I say kill her? I guess I just let her fate slip." Rain said laughing again and then she jumped in to another tree and then disappeared.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, it is a trap you know that don't you." Miroku said.

"I know but what am I suppose to do she has Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted at Miroku and then ran off in the direction of the shrine.

"What are you going to do with me!?" Kagome shouted from with in a cell.

"That is none of your business wench." The guard said.

"Yes it is! If it has to do with me then it makes it my business!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut the fuck up wench or I'll kill you right here and now!" The guard said grabbing Kagome's arm and then putting his spear to her throat.

"What are you doing?!" A voice shouted from around the coiner.

"Wha…Lady Kanashimi!!" the man shouted.

"I asked you a question I expected an answer." Said a girl that now appeared at the coiner. The girl had cat ears, black with blue tips. Also she had long black hair with some blue strips and blue tips, and she had a tail, black with a blue tip.

"Well…. you…you see…my Lady she was asking so many questions and would not stop shouting and I…" The guard struggled to talk.

"She was getting on your nervous so you thought that you would kill her. Is that it?" Kanashimi said.

"Well…not kill…just scare…" The guard said Kanashimi looked at Kagome with a cold stare.

"I don't care what you do to her. For all I care you can rape her." Lady Kanashimi said. "But you are not to kill her. Do you understand?" Kanashimi said, as she turned her back and began to walk away.

"Yes my lady!!" The guard said.

"Wait! You can't say that!" Kagome shouted.

"What did you say wench!? How dare you argue with my lady!" the guard said getting ready to stab Kagome.

"Wait." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady?" the guard said holding his posses.

"Why is it that I can not say that?" Kanashimi said turning around.

"Be…Because. You want to use me to get to Inuyasha right?" Kagome stuttered.

"What is your point?" asked Kanashimi.

"Well if you want Inuyasha to do what you say then you can't hurt me." Kagome said with confidence in her plain.

"I didn't get it? But that doesn't matter. I couldn't careless what Inuyasha does as long as he does not interfere with my planes." Kanashimi said.

"Inuyasha will come and save me! And he will stop whatever evil thing you are trying to do!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't be so confident in yourself girl. Once Inuyasha sees me I am confident that he will not interfere." Kanashimi said. "He is a simpleton and will be to lost and confused to think of anything besides me."

"What do you mean!? Inuyasha won't care about you!" Kagome shouted.

"You know nothing about Inuyasha girl. He is a low life. He is the sources of all my…" Kanashimi was beginning to get mad but then regained herself. "I will kill you in front of him and let him suffer like I have."

"What?! You're going to kill me in front of Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried.

"You are a moron aren't you? I just said that. Guard." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady?!" the guard said.

"You may move now." Kanashimi said.

"Thank you my lady!" The guard said as he stretched (he had one leg up and his spear in the air the whole time Kanashimi was talking).

"Guard you are relived of your duties to watch this girl. You may go do something else." Kanashimi said.

"Thank you my lady! And may I say that all of the demons that serve under you couldn't be happier to! We will fellow you to death!" the guard said bowing and then he left.

"Why did you tell him he could leave? What are you going to do to me" Kagome asked.

"Shut up girl! I'm not going to do anything to you. I know someone that will want to guard you cell. That is all." Kanashimi said and then left.

"Wait! What do you mean!?" Kagome said. 'Inuyasha please hurry up. I'm scared!'

"It has been a while hasn't it Kagome?" A familiar voice said.

"Gasp!" Kagome said looking at the person standing in front of her. "Kikyo! You came to help me!" Kagome shouted.

"No. Why on earth would I want to do that?" Kikyo said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kanashimi asked me to guard your cell tell the new guards get here." Kikyo responded.

"Wha…what?! You work for that crazy demon!?" Kagome shouted backing away from the cellars door.

"How dare you! Kanashimi has her reasons for doing what she does and I have my reasons. I don't work for her." Kikyo said.

"Then why are you helping her?!" Kagome cried.

"I hate you, Kagome, so does Kanashimi. Kanashimi has been hurt by Inuyasha and so have I." Kikyo said.

"What hurt by Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"It is none of your business." Kikyo said.

"Hello lady Kikyo." Said two men. Both were big and muscular. One had a two spear while the other had a wipe and knife.

"Hello. You two must be the guards." Kikyo said.

"Yes lady Kanashimi thought it would be best if we would guard the girl. In case Inuyasha does get in here we will be here to stop him." The man with the two spears said.

"Yeah that wimpy guard before wouldn't be even close to enough to kill Inuyasha." The one with the wipe laughed.

"What?! Kill Inuyasha?!" Kikyo shouted.

"What is your problem." The one with the spears asked.

"Kanashimi guaranteed me that Inuyasha would not be harmed!" Kikyo protested.

"Well lady Kanashimi told us if he came to kill him." The one with the wipe said.

"Don't lay a finger on Inuyasha his life is mine." Kikyo said as she left.

"Hehehehe…How does that wench think she is? She thinks Kanashimi will let her kill him?" the one with the spears laughed.

"What do you mean?" Kagome yelled.

"Well aren't you a feisty one?" the one with the wipe said as he moved in closer to her.

"Sta…stay away from me!" Kagome yelled.

"I smell demon's blood all over you. I bet you've killed a lot of our brother. You little bitch!" The one with the spears said also was approaching her.

"What don't we have a little fun with her?" the one with the wipe said.

"What? No! Stay away! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

"What was that?" Kikyo said looking back.

"Is there something you want, Kikyo?" asked Kanashimi.

"Kanashimi! Those two men that were sent to guard Kagome's cell said that you intend to kill Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted.

"I have no such intention. If he interferes then he will be killed it is as simple as that." Kanashimi said.

"I will not allow you to hurt Inuyasha. His life belongs to me!" Kikyo said.

"He told you that your life is his and his is your. Is that not correct?" Kanashimi said.

"How did you know about that?" Kikyo asked.

"And yet you push him away?" Kanashimi said.

"I'm one of the dead. I am not meant to be with him." Kikyo responded.

"But you say his life is yours? You love him do you not?" Kanashimi asked.

"I do." Kikyo said.

"You will not harm him. Inuyasha's life is now mine." Kanashimi said truing around and walking away.

"What?!" Kikyo shouted. Kanashimi turned around and raised her right hand, out of her right hand came a line of fire that hit Kikyo making her fly to the wall and slide down it.

"Inuyasha once offered me all he had to give. I will use that to my advantage. He will not die, he will suffer like I have. I will make him learn of the darkness that I have been in for so long." Kanashimi said angrily.

"My lady!" a Rain shouted running towards her.

"Yes. What is it Rain?" Kanashimi asked.

"He is here." Rain answered.

"Rain take this girl to a cell and lock her up. Put a barrier around her cell enabling her soul takers (I don't know what they are called) to come with in fifty meters of her." Kanashimi said walking away.

"Yes my lady!" Rain said grabbing Kikyo's arm.

* * *

Here is chapter 7 it will be the last for a while. I hope you like! Please read and review. I'm sorry for those of you who are like me and hate long stories but please just keep reading it! 


	8. Kanashimi and Inuyasha

"How do I get over to the shrine?" Inuyasha asked himself. He stood in front of the lake. 'I guess I'll have to swim.'

"Hello sir." A man's voice said. Inuyasha quickly turned to were the voice came from. Down the cost of the lake was an old man with a boat.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said grabbing his Tetsusaiga.

"I am but a humble old man ordered by my master to bring you to her shrine." The old man said.

"How do I know that this isn't a trick?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't but if you dare swim in this water you are as good as dead. See." The old man said throwing a slab of meat in the water a fare distance away. As soon as the slab of meat touched the water a lot of large fish with raiser sharp teeth came to the surface and fought over the slab.

"What the hell are those?" Inuyasha asked.

"They are a type of demon. One of my ladies servants can summon them." The old man said. "There would be to many of them to fight off if you swam. Plus your two woman are waiting for you." The old man said.

"What do you mean two?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why lady Kikyo and that other wench." The old man said.

"Ki…Kikyo!! What is she doing there!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You will find out shortly. If you come they will be speared if you stay they will die. It is that simple." The old man said with a smile.

"Fine I'll come!" Inuyasha said, as he gets in to the boat with the old man.

"Good." The old man said pushing away from the side of the lake. The old man used a long stick like object to row the boat to the shrine. "Here you are." The old man said. Inuyasha looked at him and then jumped of the boat and left. He ran as fast as he could to the gates.

'That is weird? Shouldn't there be guards at the gate?' Inuyasha thought to himself and before he even touched the gates they opened by themselves. 'This must be a trap. But what else can I do but fall into it? She has Kagome and Kikyo.' Inuyasha walked throw the gates and saw the shrine's front doors. Between him and the front doors was a garden but no demons. Inuyasha was about to walk but before he took a step the doors opened and a girl was standing there but the top half of her body was covered by a shadow.

"Who are you! Are you the one that has kidnapped Kikyo and Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted getting ready to pull the Tetsusaiga.

"I am." The girl said.

'That sent! It so familiar. But where have I smelled it before? It must have been on that damn Koga or maybe Sango and Miroku.' Inuyasha thought to himself and then unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"Do you wish to fight me?" the girl asked.

"Where is Kikyo and Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Grrrrr!! Are they all you can think about! It was only a few mouths before you fell in love with Kikyo! You never cared about me and you're the reason I have…" The girl sounded angry but then clamed down.

"What the hell are you talking about!? We have never met before you physique path!" Inuyasha said running at her. He almost was at her before she disappeared. Inuyasha stopped. "What the hell?!"

"Inuyasha, why did you have to come? Why couldn't you have just staid away and then none of this would have had to happen." The girls voice came from Inuyasha's left and then he turned to look at the girl. Hi eyes widened and he dropped the Tetsusaiga.

"Ka…Kana?" Inuyasha said.

"Musha come to me." Kanashimi said. And as she commanded the little blue dragon came and landed on her shoulder.

"Kana? I thought that you were…" Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence because from with in the shrine he heard Kagome scream. "Kagome?!"

"You thought I was dead. You then fell in love with Kikyo and now that wench. You don't care about all I had given for you. Even if I was truly died you couldn't even honor my love by not falling in love for at least a year. But you fell in love with Kikyo in only five months." Kanashimi said.

"Kana! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You! Will call me my true name Kanashimi not Kana. Do you understand. Only those whom I care for can call me Kana." Kanashimi said.

"What? Kana what happened to you? Why aren't you dead?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told you it is Kanashimi!" Kanashimi yelled.

"What are you doing with Kagome and Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"You bastard!! I am standing right in front of you and all you can think of is those two wenches!!" Kanashimi cried.

"Kana…it isn't like you to do this…you're the one that hurt Koga and Sango and took Kikyo, Kagome, and Shippo…why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shippo? Oh yes the little kitsune I didn't kidnap it, it came here with Rain of his own free will." Kanashimi said and moved her hand as to signal something. Musha then flew off in to the shrine.

"Kana?! What has happened to you?" Inuyasha asked again.

"You know what you're really starting to piss me off. Why should I answer you questions if you will not answer mine." Kanashimi said.

'This is the Kana I know. The Kana I knew was gentle and kind, she wouldn't have hurt anyone. What happened to her? Why is she still alive after what happened she should have died. Kanashimi…. have I really hurt her that much?' Inuyasha thought to himself staring at the now cold and heartless girl that stood in front of him. He was then snapped out of thought when two big demons (same ones that guarded Kagome's cell) came out of the shrine each of them held one of Kagome's arms. The men quickly went behind Kanashimi before Inuyasha could even move.

"These are two of my best demon followers." Kanashimi said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. Kagome sounded terrible but there were no injuries in sight.

"Kana what did you do to her?" Inuyasha said but instead of a angry voice like Kagome thought he would have he said it in almost a whisper like he was ashamed to ask.

"I did nothing." Kanashimi said. "And in less you want to watch this girl slowly be ripped in half you will start to call me Kanashimi."

"Inuyasha help me!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then at Kanashimi like he was trying to deiced something that was very difficult.

"Kan….Kanashimi why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is better. I will do this for revenge. You caused me to fall into the darkness and that is were I laid for many years once I finally freed myself from it the one that I was hoping to run to was in love with another." Kanashimi said.

"Kana…Kanashimi." Inuyasha said sadly. "Why did those fish things in the water not eat Koga?"

"You should have relived that by now. I used Koga to lower this wench here." Kanashimi said pointing to Kagome with her thumb.

"Is Koga dead…" Inuyasha asked he didn't care and sound very hurt.

"No. I have no intention of killing the wolf demon. He has a just cause for trying to kill me." Kanashimi said. "I know you are stalling to by time Inuyasha."

"Oh really." Inuyasha said.

'What is wrong with Inuyasha why isn't he trying to save me?! All he is doing is standing there! He looks pretty depressed though. What's these two history anyway?' Kagome thought to herself.

"What is wrong little girl? You scared. Don't worry it will only hurt of an hour! Hahahahaha" The demon with the spears said.

"It will be fun to hear the cries of one that reaches of some many demons blood." The one with the wipe said and then broke out into laughter.

"Shut up." Kanashimi order. As soon as the two demons hear this they stopped laughing right away.

'Kagome I can't fight Kana…I'm sorry she is just to important to me…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood there.

"Kagome!" Koga cried as he ran out and kicked the demon with the wipe in the head. He then fell on to the other demon and Koga grabbed Kagome. "What the hell are you doing just standing there mutt face?!" Koga yelled with so much anger. Inuyasha just looked away.

"I do not know how you got out of your cage wolf but I will kill you if you interfere any more." Kanashimi said jumping around to look at Koga in the face.

"I'm not like mutt face I won't just stand around watching you hurt Kagome!!" Koga yelled.

"Mutt face?" Kanashimi said looking at Inuyasha and then back at Koga.

"Your going to die this time bitch!" Koga yelled as he got up, but as soon as he did he fell over in pain.

"You're injured. You stand no chance." Kanashimi said turning around to look at Inuyasha again.

"Koga!" Kagome said running to his side.

"Inuyasha your wench isn't very loyal she seems to be quit a whore if you ask me." Kanashimi said. Inuyasha did not respond.

"What is wrong Inuyasha you do not want to talk to me is that it?" Kanashimi said walking towards him. Inuyasha once again did not respond. She was standing right in front of him now. Kanashimi out her hand on Inuyasha's face (Inuyasha was looking away from her) and pushed it so he was now looking eye to eye with her.

"Ka…nashimi…"Inuyasha said. 'Her eyes are no longer full of life and joy. All I see now is hate and pain. Did I truly cause her so much pain?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kanashimi then lifted her hand and stabbed it throw Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha grinned his teeth and fell back wards. He put his hand on his injury.

"Poor Inuyasha does that hurt?" Kanashimi said with a grin.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What the hell is up with mutt face he should have saw that coming. I know he is stupid but I didn't think he was that stupid." Koga said.

"Now leave here at once Inuyasha you and your wench." Kanashimi said walking to her shrine. Inuyasha just sat kneeled there in pain.

"Hey! Bitch I'm not leaving here tell your dead! And Kagome isn't that mutts women!" Koga said.

"And there is no way I'm leaving with out Shippo!" Kagome cried.

"Rain why don't you shower our guests the door." Kanashimi said looking at Inuyasha and then going in side the shrine.

"No worries wench Shippo is fine he is with family now. You don't want to take him away from his family now do you?" Rain asked walking towards them.

"Family? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Kanashimi should have killed you. Your damn well annoying!" Rain said. Rain raised one of her arms and slashed it to the side, as she did this a large wave swept over where Inuyasha and the other were standing. The wave swept them all away.

* * *

Ok here is chapter 8 hope you like i will up load chapter 9 soon! plz read and review 


	9. The past can never be forgoten

"Did you show them the exit." Kanashimi asked.

"Yes. May I ask you a question my master?" Rain asked, bowing in front of Kanashimi.

"You may." Kanashimi replied.

"Why did you spare that damn wench?" Rain asked.

"Did you not see who she clung to the wolf? Inuyasha will suffer more if I let her live then if I killed her. But do not fear Rain I will kill her and it will be in front of Inuyasha." Kanashimi said.

"Oh!! What a amazing plan!" Rain said, as she quickly got up to look at Kanashimi and then began to walk away.

"Rain." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my master?" Rain said turning back around.

"Let Kikyo out of her cage." Kanashimi said.

"Why my master? Weren't you going to use her to make Inuyasha come back?" Rain asked with a very puzzled look on her face.

"I don't need to use anything to make him come back. Inuyasha is a very simple person. He will come back to see me if nothing else." Kanashimi said, as she sat down in a rather large chair.

"You're right my master what was I thinking?" Rain said as she turned around.

"Rain. Forgive me for keep asking you to do things but I need you to do two more things for me." Kanashimi said.

"Forgive you? I'm here to do whatever you ask of me, my master." Rain said.

"Thank you Rain. I need you to go and fetch Iru-jon and Yami for me." Kanashimi asked.

"Of course and what else?" Rain asked.

"Bring me the little kitsune. Wasn't her name Shippo." Kanashimi asked.

"Ummm….well yes the little kitsune's name is Shippo but…" Rain said.

"What is it Rain?" Kanashimi asked.

"Well it is just that…Shippo is a boy." Rain said.

"A boy? Really I could have sworn that it was a little girl. Oh well just bring me it." Kanashimi said.

"He my master." Rain said.

"What ever it is bring me the kitsune." Kanashimi ordered.

"Yes my master." Rain said as she bowed and left.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" A little girl shouted. The little girl (no more then 6 or 7) had cat ears and a tail both were black with blue tips and here hair was long and black with some blue strips, with blue tips.

"Kana!" child Inuyasha called. Little Inuyasha (no more then 7 or 8) was sitting up in a tree.

"Inuyasha! Come down from there!" Kana yelled at the bottom of the tree.

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I don't want to come and get you!" Kana yelled back.

"Well I'm not coming down." Inuyasha shouted back down.

"Why?!" Kana asked. Inuyasha looked down at Kana and then looked away.

"Because." Inuyasha said pouting.

"Is it because of what happened last night?" Kana asked.

"Ah…um." Inuyasha said looking up at the sky.

"Inuyasha that guy was a big dummy. It wasn't your fault!" Kana yelled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back down at Kana for a moment and then away again.

"Inuyasha…WAAAHHHHH!!" Kana began to cry. "You don't like me any more!" Kana said between sobs.

"What?!" Inuyasha looked down with a stunned look on his face. 'Damn it I made Kana cry again!' Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped down from the tree. "Kana don't cry I like you. You're my best friend Kana." Inuyasha said trying to make Kana stop crying.

"Hahaha!" Kana started to laugh. "Your so gullible Inu-baka!"

"What?! You were faking it!!" Inuyasha cried.

"Yep! You always do what I want when I start to cry!" Kana said giggling.

"It isn't funny!" Inuyasha shouted with a angry expression on his face.

"Oh Inu-baka don't get mad." Kana said.

"Stop calling me baka!" Inuyasha demanded.

"But that is your name Inu-baka!' Kana said with a smile.

"Not its not it is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok, ok. Don't get mad Inu…baka." Kana said and then she began to run.

"Get back here Kana my name is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha shouted and he began to run after her.

"Really says who?" Kana yelled back.

"Say me and my mom." Inuyasha shouted.

"Wow!" Kana shouted as she tripped over a log. Inuyasha was right behind her and didn't have time to stop and tripped over her.

"Kana you klutz!" Inuyasha yelled at Kana getting up.

"You're mean." Kana said pouting.

"Here." Inuyasha said putting out his hand.

"Thanks Inu." Kana said grabbing his hand, Inuyasha helped her up. After that they began to walk together.

"Kana don't call me baka anymore okay." Inuyasha said.

"Why? You are a baka though." Kana said looking at Inuyasha. (For all of you that don't know what baka means it means moron, fool, idiot, etc. And neko means cat and kitsune means fox.)

"No I'm not." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are." Kana replied.

"If I'm a baka then you are one too!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yep." Kana said smiling.

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"I'm a baka and a klutz! I'm not going to lie and say that I'm not!" Kana giggled.

"Oh…" Inuyasha said.

"Ouch." Kana winced in pain. She grabbed her shoulder and held it.

"Kana does your arm hurt." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Ah…It is nothing I must have hurt it when I tripped!" Kana said smiling.

"No you hurt it more when you tripped…You hurt it last night." Inuyasha said looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry Kana I cause you nothing but trouble."

"No that's not true Inuyasha! You're my best friend and I don't care what the others say about you!" Kana said turning to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kana from the coiner of his eyes.

"Kana why do you…"Inuyasha stopped himself. 'If I ask her then maybe she wouldn't want to play with me anymore.'

"Why do I what Inuyasha?" Kana asked.

"Ne…never mind." Inuyasha said.

"Ummmm….Let's go play Inuyasha!" Kana shouted grabbing his hand and pulling him throw the forest.

"Kana! Wait!" Inuyasha shouted but it was no use Kana wasn't listening to him.

"Here we are!" Kana shouted letting go of Inuyasha's hand and then she jumped in the air.

"Kana! Why did we have to run here! It is so far away!" Inuyasha panted. They were near a large pond with a small waterfall.

"You're just slow!" Kana laughed.

"No I'm not!' Inuyasha protested.

"WEEEEEE!!" Kana shouted as she jumped in the pond.

"Kana your not listening to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nope." Kana said swimming around.

"Kana!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Burrrrr!! The water is really cold!" Kana said shaking.

"Well duh! It did rain last nigh." Inuyasha responded.

"Your mean Inuyasha!" Kana yelled at him and then she went under water again.

"Baka." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes. Inuyasha sat down by the side of the pond and put his feet in. 'Uh! This water is freezing how does she stand it?' Inuyasha asked him self pulling his feet out of the water. "Kana? Where are you?" Inuyasha asked. Getting up and walking around the pond. 'Ummmm…Kana has been down there for a really long time.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He was starting to become worried.

"Inuyasha!" Kana yelled taking a deep breath.

"Kana?!" Inuyasha shouted running to her. Kana swam to the closes land.

"Hi!" Kana said getting out of the water.

"What the hell have you been doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Swimming?" Kana said with a puzzled look on her face.

"You were down there for a really long time." Inuyasha said.

"Oh! I was seeing how long I could hold my breath!" Kana said smiling.

"Baka. Your going to catch a cold." Inuyasha said.

"No I'm not." Kana said getting out of the water.

"Yes you are. It is windy to day and the water is freezing." Inuyasha said.

"Your mean." Kana said.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha said. Kana just looked at Inuyasha and then started to laugh. "What is your problem?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Your such a worry wart!" Kana laughed.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes you are!" Kana replied. "Achu!"

"See I told you! You got a cold." Inuyasha said.

"I sneezed once that doesn't me I ha…ha…ha…ACHU! Have a cold." Kana said.

"Grrrrrr. Baka! Here." Inuyasha said taking off his red kimono top and putting over Kana's shoulders.

"Thanks Inu-baka." Kanashimi said. Kana got up and started to walk around.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't want to sit still. It is boring." Kana replied.

"Ha. Moron." Inuyasha said getting up. "It looks like it is almost noon." Inuyasha said.

"What!?" Kana shouted.

"What's the matter Kana?" Inuyasha asked.

"I came to get you out of the tree because my big brother wanted us home." Kana said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I forgot. You know I'm bad at remembering things like that." Kana said.

"Well let's go then!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha grabbed Kana's wrist and began to run.

"Kana Inuyasha where have you two been?" A boy asked (this guy looked like he was in is late teens).

"Sorry big brother! I forgot what I was suppose to do." Kana said looking at the ground.

"Kana why is your hair wet?" Kana's big brother asked.

"I went swimming!" Kana said.

"Sigh. Kana sometimes I really wonder about you." Kana's big brother said. "Well come on. Kana change out of those wet clothes."

"Yes big brother." Kana said.

"Inuyasha I need to talk to you." Kana's big brother said.

"Ok." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha I have nothing against half breeds of course but Kana…" Kana's big brother said.

"Kana got hurt trying to make those guys stop picking on me, last night." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"I know. Kana can try and hid her pain from everyone but she can't hid it from me." Kana's big brother said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked.

"No Inuyasha. This is a rather large shrine that our parents left Kana and me. There is plenty of room for you and it makes Kana happy. But if you could lay low around the village for a while. No one knows that you live here with us and it would be best if no one found out." Kana's older brother said.

"Kay." Inuyasha said.

"Hey look what I found!" Kana shouted. Inuyasha and Kana's big brother looked at her. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with black roses on it.

"That looks good on you Kana." Kana's big brother said.

"What do you think Inuyasha?" Kana asked. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you awake Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said opening his eyes.

"Good you're awake." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes." Kikyo responded.

* * *

Here is chapter 9 i hope you've liked it tell now and if anyone is reading this story besides inu's siter can u plz review just to let me know you r reading it and thank you to princese kumui inu's sis for reading it i so happy (sry if i spelled your name wrong or something) 


	10. Kirara and Musha's trap

"Where is Kana?" Inuyasha asked trying to sit up, but he fell backwards. 'My stomach?'

"Kanashimi you mean? She is back at the shrine of course." Kikyo said.

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are at the village closest to the shrine." Kikyo said.

'It must have been a dream. I thought that all of that was really happening. I can still remember when we were kids.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Wait! Kikyo some old man told me Kana kidnapped you too." Inuyasha said.

"Kana didn't kidnap me but she did trick me and then throw me in a cell for a sort time. Then for some reason she let me out." Kikyo said. "Now Inuyasha you must rest. You have a very serious wound."

"What happened to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Her and Koga went back to where your other friends are." Kikyo said.

"I see." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, Kanashimi was child hood friend of yours right?" Kikyo asked.

"Is that what Kana told you." Kikyo asked.

"No all she said is that you two were once together and that you once offered her everything you had to give." Kikyo said.

"Then what made you think that Kana and I were child hood friends?" Inuyasha asked.

"You call her Kana. I contacted the dots that is all." Kikyo said.

"I knew Kana pretty much my whole life." Inuyasha said.

"I see. And do you still love her?" Kikyo asked.

"Well." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and then away.

"Do you love Kagome, Kanashimi and me? Is it truly possible to love that many?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome clearly want's to be with Koga. I don't have any initiation of being with her." Inuyasha said.

"Ok then. But what about Kanashimi and I?" Kikyo asked.

"I…you gave your life for me…but Kanashimi also…" Inuyasha couldn't finishes his what he was saying. 'I don't want her to know. I didn't want anyone to know what happened to Kana.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"If you do not wish to tell me now I will not make you. Please Inuyasha rest." Kikyo said walking to the door of the hut that they were in.

"Kikyo wait!" Inuyasha cried.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo said turning around.

"Why are you helping me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because your life is mine and mine is yours." Kikyo said and then left.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said.

* * *

"I brought Shippo, Yami, and Iru-jon my master." Rain said. Shippo was standing next to the two other demons. Iru-jon was the old man that brought Inuyasha to the shrine on the boat. He was an old man with little hair and then little hair he had was white. He had to use a cane to walk. Yami was wearing a black coat and wear a hood over his head so you could not see his face.

"You asked for us my lady." Both Yami and Iru-jon said.

"Yes come over here." Kanashimi said. Kanashimi was sitting on the same large chair that she was in before. She had one leg over the other and one elbow on the side of the chair and her head leaning on her hand, her other arm was on her lap.

"Yes my lady." Iru-jon said. Both Iru-jon and Yami went to her. Yami stood on behind her to her left and then Iru-jon stood behind her and to her right. They both looked forward.

"What did you want Shippo for my master?" Rain asked. Shippo was standing next to Rain and was shacking in fear.

"Shippo what is Inuyasha's relationship with that wench in the sort kimono?" Kanashimi asked.

"Huh? You mean Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome is that what her name is?" Kanashimi wasn't really asking a question. 'Even the girls name pisses me off!' Kanashimi thought to herself.

"Well Inuyasha and Kagome are in love. Even though Inuyasha is a jerk." Shippo said. When Kanashimi heard Shippo say they were in love her eyes glow red for a moment.

'Oh no! Did I say something to make her made?!' Shippo thought to himself hiding behind Rain now. Rain was not scared but did have a puzzled look on her face.

"Is something the matter my master?" Rain asked.

"What is Inuyasha's relationship with Kikyo?" Kanashimi asked.

"We…well…Inuyasha is in love with…her…still…" Shippo stuttered.

"I see." Kanashimi was clutching her hands tightly, so tightly that her long nails dug deep in her skin and she began to bleed.

"My lady!" Iru-jon and Yami shouted and at the same time Rain shouted "My master!"

"It is nothing." Kanashimi said licking the blood that was on the hand that was once laid on her lap.

'She scares me!' Shippo thought to himself grabbing Rain's pants tight. Rain was wearing pants like Inuyasha but hers were light blue and she had a white top that was like a tank top but it showed her stomach.

"What is wrong my little Shippo?" Rain asked looking down at him.

"N…noth…nothing." Shippo said.

"Do you fear me little one?" Kanashimi asked. Shippo didn't answer. "There is nothing to fear. You are a demon and better yet you are Rain's niece. I will not hurt you."

"My master I do not wish to correct you but he is my nephew." Rain said.

"But isn't nephew for when they are boys?" Kanashimi asked. Shippo's face was now red.

"I am a boy!!" Shippo yelled.

"Shippo! Forgive him my master." Rain begged.

"Hahaahahaha." Kanashimi laughed. "That is right I forgot you are a boy. Please forgive me Shippo. I will not make that mistake again." Kanashimi said smiling.

"My master Shippo should be the one apologizing to you." Rain said stunned. 'All the years that I have worked for master Kanashimi I have never seen her smile once.'

"Ok?" Shippo also looked stunned. 'Maybe she isn't so scary after all.'

"Shippo why does Inuyasha seek the Shikon jewel shards?" Kanashimi asked.

"That one is easy. Inuyasha wants to become a full demon." Shippo said, no longer hiding behind Rain.

"That is what I thought." Kanashimi went back to her cold expiration once she heard this. 'I will not allow this. Even if it means that I have to get all the jewel.' Kanashimi thought. Looking at the bottle that Kagome once had full of the jewel shards that Inuyasha had collected in it.

"Those are Kagome's jewel shards!" Shippo shouted.

"Really? The way I hear it they belong to Inuyasha is he not the one that does all the fighting for them?" Kanashimi asked.

"Well Inuyasha does do must of the fighting." Shippo said.

"Then they rightfully belong to Inuyasha." Kanashimi said.

"Then why do you have them?!" Shippo asked.

"They now belong to me. I took them from that little bitch." Kanashimi said with anger when she said little bitch. Kanashimi clearly did not like Kagome.

"What?! Did you hurt Kagome!?" Shippo asked.

"Would it matter if I said I did?" Kanashimi asked.

"You can't hurt her she is my friend!" Shippo shouted.

"Shippo do not argue with master Kanashimi!" Rain shouted.

"It is alright Rain." Kanashimi said. "None of my demons or myself laid a finger on the girl. Two of my guards did have fun with her though."

"What do you mean have fun?" Shippo asked.

"They didn't lay a finger on the little bitch. 'Though I bet she would like it if they did.' They just talked about rude things in front of her. Like how they will kill her or Inuyasha." Kanashimi said/thought. (When the '…' came in she was thinking to herself.)

"Shippo my goal is to kill everyone important to Inuyasha right in front of him and make him suffer. That means the demon slayer, the monk, Kikyo and most of all that wench." Kanashimi said.

"What why!?" Shippo shouted.

"Inuyasha wronged me. He made me suffer and to this day I till suffer from what he did." Kanashimi said.

"No! I will not let you hurt my friends!" Shippo shouted.

"You call them your friends. They kill demons, they kill your kind." Kanashimi said.

"The demons always start it or hurt someone." Shippo said.

"No. Maybe by your eyes the demons start it every time but most of the time humans start it. Humans are killing the forest that we live in and killing any demon that they see. The humans are slowly killing off our race. Soon there will be no more demons do you want that? Think how few true demons still exist." Kanashimi said.

"There are a lot of demons!" Shippo yelled.

"There are few true demons." Kanashimi said.

"What do you mean true?" Shippo asked.

"You me and every one else in this room are true demons. There are demons that no longer have the ability to speak or the ability to think on their own. The demon race is quickly becoming mindless killing machines. If we do not stop this the true demons will be wiped from the face of this world for go." Kanashimi said sitting up straight. "You do not wish to see that do you?" Kanashimi asked.

"No." Shippo said looking down at the ground. "Kagome says that there are no demons in her time."

"What do you mean her time?" Kanashimi asked. Shippo then told her the whole story. "That is a little hard to chew." Kanashimi said leaning back in her seat.

"My lady I can use this information to my advantage." Iru-jon said.

"That is good." Kanashimi said looking at the ceiling.

"No I still don't want you to hurt my friends!" Shippo cried.

"This is an outrage!" Kanashimi shouted standing up and now she looked way beyond pissed off.

"My master I am so very sorry about Shippo!" Rain said bowing down on her knees to Kanashimi.

"That is not what I mean! There will be no more demons in the future but the damn humans will live! Is that what you are telling me little one!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Ye…Yes." Shippo answered.

"I will not allow this!" Kanashimi shouted.

"I'm with you one hundred percent!" Rain agreed.

"Shippo you are a demon! How is this that all of this doesn't anger you!?" Kanashimi asked.

"Well I never thought of it really." Shippo said.

"It is because of holy man and demon slayers that this is happening! Why are you defending a monk and demon slayer?!" Kanashimi asked.

"They are my friends." Shippo said looking at the ground.

"Kirara! Musha!" Kanashimi yelled.

"Kirara?" Shippo asked. Kirara in her large form and Musha came in to the room. Musha landed on Kanashimi's shoulder and Kirara sat down in front of her.

"Bring me Inuyasha and his friends now!" Kanashimi ordered. Kanashimi was still yelling and clearly still angry. "Iru-jon, Yami, Rain, Shippo get in your position!"

"What me?" Shippo asked.

"You're with me Shippo." Rain said picking up Shippo and running out of the room. Iru-jon then left and Yami disappeared in the dark coiner of the room. 'All this time I have never seen my master this angry. I will not fail her!' Rain thought to herself.

* * *

"Koga how are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"Much better thanks to your help." Koga said.

"What about you Sango?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine now." Sango replied.

"It has been a while sense we went to the shrine." Kagome said sadly. No one replied. "I wonder if Inuyasha is ok?" Kagome said.

"I'm sure he is fine. I mean after all he is Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Miroku's right, I know Inuyasha is fine." Sango said getting up. "It is Kirara and Shippo that we should be most worried about."

"That is a nice thing to say." Inuyasha said walking throw the door.

"Inuyasha? I knew you were all right. That is why is said that we should worry about Kirara and Shippo." Sango said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha your okay! I'm so glad!" Kagome shouted.

"hmmmm." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome coldly and then at Koga.

"Where have you been?! We were worried about you!" Kagome asked.

"That is none of your business." Inuyasha said. 'She would get really pissed and the wrong idea if I told her I was with Kikyo the whole time.' Inuyasha thought to himself and then sat down next to Miroku.

"What!? You made us worry and now your not going to tell us?!" Kagome shouted.

"That's right." Inuyasha said.

'This can only make things worse between Inuyasha and Kagome.' Miroku thought to himself. "Inuyasha what is the conation between you and Kanashimi?" Miroku asked.

"That is none of your business either!" Inuyasha shouted. 'I'm not going to tell them anything about Kana.'

"Ok, ok calm down." Miroku said.

"Inuyasha don't you think we have a right to know?" Kagome said.

"No! None of you have the right to pry in to my past! Exceptionally you!" Inuyasha shouted getting up.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell do you think it mean! Dumb-ass!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Hey don't talk to Kagome like that!" Koga shouted.

"Shut the hell up dip shit!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You bastard!" Koga yelled back.

"Everyone! Please can we focus for just one second!?" Miroku shouted over everyone.

"What?!" Koga and Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Inuyasha did you see either Shippo or Kirara at the shrine?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouted and then left.

"What is his problem?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with this kiss you and Koga shared? And the fact that you are spending a lot of time with Koga and you always seem to take Koga's side." Sango said.

"What I do not. Anyway how did you know about Koga and me…" Kagome asked.

"Miroku told me." Sango said.

"And Inuyasha shouted about that last time we saw him." Miroku said.

"Kagome what is going on here? It isn't like you to cheat." Sango said.

"She isn't cheating if she was never with him in the first place." Koga said.

"Well…." Kagome said.

"Lord Inuyasha, lord Inuyasha!" Myoga shouted jumping in under the bamboo door. (The huts back then had bamboo doors if you've seen any Inuyasha episodes you would know what I'm taking about.)

"You just missed him Myoga." Sango said.

"Oh no!" Myoga said.

"What is it Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"It is about lady Kana I need to speak with him!" Myoga said jumping up on Miroku's shoulder. 'I've been needing to speak with him for a long time now!' Myoga thought to himself.

"Lady Kana? Do you mean Kanashimi?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kanashimi is lady Kana's full name. She allows only those she trust and cares about to call her Kana." Myoga said.

"So she trusts and cares about you Myoga?" Miroku said.

"Well she doesn't trust me or care for me. But she once did and I suppose I just have a bad habit calling her Kana and everything." Myoga sighed.

"Did she trust and care about Inuyasha too?" Kagome asked.

"Of course lady Kana and lord Inuyasha were once…" Myoga stopped himself.

"Inuyasha and Kana use to be what?" Kagome asked.

"That is none of your business." Myoga said. "Were can I find lord Inuyasha?" Myoga asked.

"He just left." Sango said.

"We don't know where he went." Miroku said.

"I see." Myoga said.

"You can tell us and we can tell him next time we see him." Kagome said.

"No. This is a private matter that does not concern any of you." Myoga said with a very serous and almost sad tone of voice.

"Yes it does! Kanashimi kidnapped me because of Inuyasha and her past." Kagome protested.

"Oh?" Myoga said. "I still think no know that lord Inuyasha would be very angry with me if I told you anything." Myoga said. Kagome was just about to shout something but from outside they heard Kirara roar.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted with joy.

"Sango wait! It has to be a trap remember Kanashimi took Kirara." Miroku said grabbing Sango's arm and holding her back.

"I don't care!" Sango shouted braking free from Miroku's grip. Sango then ran out the door and saw Kirara sitting outside. "Kirara!"

"Kirara! Your ok!" Kagome cried coming out of the hut followed by Miroku and Koga, with Myoga on Miroku's shoulder.

"Kirara? Do you remember me?" Sango asked walking towards her. Kirara then ran in the direction of the shrine and then stopped before reaching the forest that separated the hut from the lake. Kirara looked at Sango and then at the forest and then back at Sango and then ran into the forest.

"It looks like Kirara is going in the direction of the shrine." Miroku said.

"She wants us to follow her!" Sango shouted running in the same direction.

"Sango it is a trap!" Miroku called running after her.

"We might as well go. They'll must likely need our help." Kagome said.

"Your right." Koga said. "Let's go." Koga grabbed Kagome (like a broom does to his bride during a wedding) and then ran in the same direction.

* * *

Here is chapter 10 i'll try to make this story have only 11 or 12 chapters but i don't know if that will work...PLZ read and reveiw 


	11. Kanashimi's anger

"Damn Kagome!" Inuyasha said. 'She has no right to pry into my past like that!'

"Eeeekkk!" a dragon cried.

"That sounds like Musha?" Inuyasha said. Musha then flew down and landed on Inuyasha's shoulders. "What? Kana sent you didn't she." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Eeeekkk." Musha shock his head saying yes. Musha then pointed to a letter that was attached to his left leg.

"What is this?" Inuyasha asked taking it off. The letter read

Dear Inuyasha

Please fellow Musha to my shrine. I have matters that I must discus with you. Do not think that this means I love you or think of you any more then a worthless half breed. I must speak to you about Kikyo, that other wench and the demon races. I will not trick you this is a trap and if you do come I will speak with you about these things but also try to kill you and/or make you suffer like I have for so long.

Drain me of these memories, and bleed me of this pain. Cry for all the times I've hurt and shield me from the rain. Take away the cloudy skies and turn the gray to blue. Rid me of the suffering, caused by my love for you. (Unknown write and name of poem.)

I'll be waiting for you Inuyasha. By the way by the time you get here all your little maggot friends will have fallen deep into one of my traps. Enjoy your last moments of bless.

Kanashimi

"Uh! Kana…" Inuyasha said. Musha then flew up in the air and then in the direction of the shrine and Inuyasha flowed. 'Kana'

Flash Back

* * *

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kana asked (Kana was now 14 or 15)

"Huh? Kana." Inuyasha said (now 15 or 16)

"Don't go off in your own little word when I'm talking to you baka." Kana laughed.

"Uh…What is it Kana?" Inuyasha asked looking away. They were both sitting up in a tree. Kana started to lean on Inuyasha and Inuyasha looked at her in shock.

"Stop looking at me like that! It is weird." Kana said closing her eyes.

"We….well do you have to lean on me?" Inuyasha asked looking the opposite direction then Kana.

"Well no. But I like to so there." Kana said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked blushing.

"Inuyasha you're easy you know that." Kana said sitting back you and looking at Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I mean if I cry you do what I want. If I hold your hand or something like that you start to blush or stutter." Kana said smiling at Inuyasha.

"That isn't true!" Inuyasha shouted turning to Kana and putting his right hand on the branch to keep himself from falling.

"Yes it is." Kana said putting her hand on his right hand.

"Uh?!" Inuyasha said looking at Kana's hand.

"See look your face is already starting to turn bright red!" Kana said laughing.

"You're just doing this for fun!" Inuyasha shouted pulling his hand away and jumping down from the tree. Then he ran off.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kana yelled. Kana jumped down and ran after him. It was almost sun set now. "Inuyasha were are you?!" Kana shouted. Kana looked all over for Inuyasha but couldn't find him. It was now night.

'Kana can be a real bitch if she wants to.' Inuyasha thought to himself walk throw the forest. 'I don't want to see her right now…Aki's (Aki Kanashimi's big brother) has helped me keep my secret form Kana. Maybe Aki's right maybe I should tell Kana? But what would Kana think if she saw me?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha was so deep in thought he didn't realize that Kana was right behind him.

"Eeeekkk!" Musha cried and then flew in front of Inuyasha.

"I…Inuyasha?" Kana said with a very puzzled look on her face. Kana was looking the human Inuyasha in the

"Kana?!" Inuyasha turned around to look Kana in the face. 'Oh shit!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha panicked and began to run away from Kana.

"Inuyasha it is you?! Wait!" Kana yelled. Kana ran and Musha following. Kana quickly caught up with Inuyasha, she had always been faster. Kana jumped in front of Inuyasha to make sure that he would stop. Inuyasha did stop, but quickly looked away from Kana.

"Kana…" Inuyasha was trying to explain but couldn't find the words to.

"Inuyasha? Wh…what happened? Why is your hair black and your eyes brown? Why do you have human ears instead of your doggy ears?" Kana asked with a confused and somewhat sad expression.

"Well you see…" Inuyasha said.

"You're a half demon. So I guess I should have know that this happened to you…but I never seen you like this before so I thought that you didn't turn human on a given day or night." Kana now had a very sad expression on her face.

"Kana? How did you know?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kana studded.

"Dumb-ass Myoga told me this happened to half demons but I…you never…told me…Baka!" Kana said sadly tell the baka part and then she got pissed off and slapped Inuyasha and then ran off.

"Eeeeeekkkk." Musha said landing on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Wha…What did I do?" Inuyasha said after the shock of the slap wore off. Inuyasha looked at Musha and Musha lifted his wings up slightly as if he was shrugging his shoulders to answer I don't know. "Do you think I should go try and find her?" Inuyasha asked looking forward where Kana ran.

Later that night

* * *

Inuyasha was back at the shrine where Aki, Kana, and himself lived. He was sitting down talking to Aki.

"And you truly don't know why she slapped you?" Aki asked.

"No! I didn't do anything to her." Inuyasha said.

"You truly don't understand the way women's feeling do you?" Aki said shacking his head and letting out a loud sigh.

"What? You think I deserved that slap?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Somewhat. Kana and you have been friends for a long time. How would you feel if Kana had been keeping such a large secret from you this whole time?" Aki said taking a drink of tea.

"Huh? I guess I never thought of it like that. I was more worried about what Kana would think if she ever found out…" Inuyasha said looking at his cup of tea. The door then flung open and Rikku walked in throw it. She looked at Inuyasha and gave him a cold look, then walk to her room.

"Ouch! I think you really pissed her off." Aki said. "You should probably go try and fix things between you two now."

"I guess." Inuyasha said getting up. Inuyasha walked to Kana's room and was right about to knock on her door but then he lost his nerve. 'What if Kana is mad at me because I'm human? What if she hates me now that she has seen me like this?!' Inuyasha thought to himself. The door flew open then and Kana was standing face to face to Inuyasha.

"Jackass. Why didn't you tell me about you turning human on a new moon huh?" Kana asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"Who told you it happened on a new moon?" Inuyasha asked.

"I went and found Myoga." Kana said.

"Damn it I told him not to tell you. Wait tell I get my hands on him." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What?!" Kana yelled.

"Uh? Well I…You see…." Inuyasha couldn't find the words again.

"Did Aki know?!" Kana asked.

"What make you think that?" Inuyasha asked backing away.

"You were sitting drinking tea with him just now! He did know! How could you tell him but not me?!" Kana shouted slamming the door.

"Kana I can explain!" Inuyasha said hitting the door.

"No you can't! You've been trying to for a while and I have yet to hear and expiation!" Kana yelled from the other side of the door.

"Kana I was scared, ok." Inuyasha said.

"Of what?!" Kana asked.

"You." Inuyasha said.

"What the hell did I do?!" Kana shouted.

"No not like that…I was scared of what you would think if you ever found out. I thought you wouldn't like me anymore or something." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Kana asked opening the door slightly so she could see Inuyasha.

"Well…I don't know I just did." Inuyasha said looking away form Kana.

"This is what was bothering you today?" Kana asked. Inuyasha just shock his head 'yes'. Kana opened the door and walked out she went up to Inuyasha and kissed him. Once she backed off she embraced him. Of course Inuyasha was in shock and couldn't regain his train of thought for a while.

"Kana?" Inuyasha said.

"Stopped baka. You think I care what you are?" Kana asked looking up at Inuyasha.

"Well…no." Inuyasha said looking away.

"Inuyasha you're blushing again!" Kana said giggling.

"No I'm not." Inuyasha said, but he was.

"You two sleep in separate rooms tell your both a 100! No let's say 150 just to be safe!" Aki shouted from the other room.

"Aki?!" Inuyasha and Kana both shouted and now they both were blushing. 'How did her know what's going on?' Inuyasha and Kana thought at the same time.

End Flash back

* * *

"Kana what happed to you, that day?" Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Eeeeekkkkk!" Musha cried.

"We here already?" Inuyasha said looking at the shrine.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Musha cried flying to a boat.

"I guess this is how I'll get across the lake." Inuyasha said getting into the boat.

"AAAHHHHHHH!!" Kagome screamed from the distance.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

There story

* * *

"Kirara wait!" Sango cried. Running after her two-tailed friend. Miroku was behind her followed by Koga holding Kagome. Kirara stopped at the lake and then bent down like she wanted them to get on her back.

"Kirara? What are you up to?" Miroku asked, once he reached Sango.

"She wants us to ride on her." Sango said.

"Sango we can't trust Kirara. She may still be under Kanashimi's spell." Miroku said grabbing Sango's shoulder.

"I trust Kirara!" Sango shouted. Breaking free of Miroku's grasp once more and then running to Kirara and getting on.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted he also got on.

"Come on Kagome! Koga!" Sango shouted. Kagome and Koga then got on an Kirara flew to over the lake and landed in the garden.

"This place is sure familiar." Koga said getting off and then helping Kagome off.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"So this is what the shrine looks like? You would never have guessed that an evil demon lived here." Sango commented. Kirara then left. "Kirara!" Sango cried.

"It is no use little girl." Iru-jon said.

"What? Who is there?!" Sango yelled then a door opened to the far left of the main door to the shrine.

"If you wish to get Kirara back then all of you may come in to my play house!" Iru-jon laughed.

"Sango it is a trap." Kagome said.

"I know that! But I have to for Kirara! I didn't ask any of you to come!" Sango shouted and then ran to the room.

"I'm not going to let her go alone." Miroku said going in to the room also.

"Well Kanashimi may be there and she is mine to kill." Koga said going in.

"I guess that means I should go to." Kagome sighed and then slowly followed Koga. Once they were all in the room the door closed and a single ray light was beaming on to Iru-jon.

"Who the hell are you old man?!" Koga asked.

"My name is Iru-jon and lady Kanashimi told me to all of you to get Inuyasha. Lucky for all of you I'm not allowed to kill you just make you slowly suffer tell you beg to die. Wait maybe that isn't such a good thing!" Iru-jon was having fun.

"What do you mean? Why is Kanashimi after Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I do not know it is none of my business." Iru-jon said.

"Then why do you follow her?" Kagome asked.

"Ah, yes the girl from the future. Shippo told us all about you." Iru-jon said.

"Shippo? What did you do to Shippo?" Sango asked,

"Nothing. The poor little kitsune must have been lonely with out any family. But then Rain came along to save the poor thing form corruption." Iru-jon said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"A demon should not travel with humans that have killed so many demons! Shippo's lovely aunt Rain missed him so." Iru-jon said.

"Aunt?!" Everyone shouted at once.

"That isn't important. Wench is what the little boy said true? Are there truly no demons in your time?" Iru-jon asked,

"Well no, no there aren't demons." Kagome said.

"That really pissed lady Kanashimi off when she heard that. I have never seen her so angry before! It was amazing." Iru-jon said.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Did you not know? Lady Kanashimi will wipe out the human race." Iru-jon said.

"That is unobserved!" Sango shouted.

"To bitchy humans I bet it is. Now enough talk let's play." Iru-jon said raising his cane off the ground and pointing it at Kagome. "Listen to the words of lady Kanashimi that she has asked me use against you." Iru-jon said.

"What are you talking about?!" Koga yelled.

"It only hurts when I breath, My heart only breaks when it beats, My dreams only die when I'm dreaming, So I hold my breath tell it all stops." Iru-jon said. (Unknown poem artist and name and I revised it a little). Kagome all of a sudden fell to the ground.

"Kagome?!" Everyone yelled when Koga kneeled at her side her eyes were opened and she was breathing but she was not moving it was like she was asleep.

"What did you do to her?" Miroku asked.

"Iru-jon is my name. From my name you can guess the rest." Iru-jon said.

"Iru-jon? Doesn't that mean illusion!" Sango cried.

"You put Kagome under an illusion spell!" Miroku shouted,

"Yes I did and a very good one might I add." Iru-jon laughed.

"How dare you!" Koga shouted running at Iru-jon.

"Now that is a bad wolf. Let the moon's red light of the moon consume you." Iru-jon said and he looked at Koga with glowing red eyes. Koga also fell on to his knees and then to his side.

"You put Koga in an illusion too!" Sango shouted.

"I did. He was a fool. Now for you too. Ummm what to say? Oh this one should fare nicely. You wish to change then let the changes begin!" Iru-jon said Miroku and Sango then fellow down. "That was easy enough." Iru-jon said to himself. "Humans are so boring."

Sango's dream

* * *

"Kohaku?" Sango said. Kohaku turned around slowly. "It is you Kohaku!"

"Sister!" Kohaku shouted running into his sister's arms.

"Kohaku I am so glad to…AAHH!" while Sango was talking Kohaku stabbed her in the stomach. "Ko…haku why?" Sango said falling to the ground.

"I had fun killing all our family and friends. But I didn't get to kill you do you know how angry that made me? Everyone was always pushing me so hard to be more like you sister! I hated it so I killed everyone!" Kohaku shouted.

"No Kohaku…Naraku was controlling you." Sango said grabbing the knife that was in her stomach and then winced in pain.

"No! I let him! I asked for someone's help to kill all of you! Now I am free! Once you are dead that is!" Kohaku shouted raising his weapon and then slashing down.

Miroku's dream

* * *

"Sango, Inuyasha? Hello anyone?" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku." Naraku said. "What are you doing? If you want to see your friends look to your side." Miroku looked quickly at his side to see all of them lying dead in a pool of there own blood.

"What have you done?!" Miroku shouted.

"Me nothing. It was you who killed them." Naraku said.

"You lie!" Miroku shouted.

"Look at who is covered in there blood, it is not me." Naraku said. Miroku looked at his clothes and hands, which were soaked in his friend's blood,

"N…no!" Miroku shouted.

"Now let your darkness consume you!" Naraku laughed and then the wind tunnel opened up.

"No! NO!" Miroku yelled grabbing his hand.

Koga's dream

* * *

"No Kagome!" Koga yelled. Koga just saw Kagome get slashed throw with the Tetsusaiga. "Inuyasha how could you!"

"She bugged the hell out of me!" Inuyasha turned around and put the sword on his shoulder. "Plus Kana asked me too." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Ka...Kagome…I'll kill you mutt face!" Koga shouted.

"Do you wish to join her in death?" Kanashimi asked walking into the darkness that surrounded them all.

"You!" Koga shouted. Kanashimi went over to Inuyasha and leaned on him.

"Look over their great leader. Hahahahahahaha." Kanashimi said. She pointed be hind him. Koga looked behind him and the mountain where the wold den was appeared with all his friends lying on the ground dead. "You should never leave your weak pack a lone."

"Fleabag haven't you learned that yet? You think he would after all those weak demons were killed." Inuyasha said looking at Kanashimi.

"Ummm…." Kanashimi responded.

"You two! I'll kill you both!" Koga shouted running towards them. Kanashimi said a hand.

"Fire in gulp." Kanashimi said and a ring of dark blue fire appeared around Koga. "It hurts like hell but it won't kill you! HAHAAHAH!" Kanashimi said.

Kagome's dream

* * *

"Mom, Sota, Grampus I'm home!" Kagome yelled walking into the house.

"Ka…Kagome…"Sota said. Sota was lying in a pool of blood with a knife in his heart.

"Sota!" Kagome shouted and then ran to her little brother.

"sis." Sota said.

"What? Who? Who did this to you!?" Kagome asked. Sota then closed his eyes. "Sota! Sota!" Kagome looked her house to see her mom and her Grampus lying dead on the ground. Tears then began to run down her face. 'Why would someone do this? Who would do this?' Kagome thought to herself as she balled over her little brother's dead body.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" Kanashimi asked appearing behind her.

"Who it is you! You did this didn't you!" Kagome cried.

"It hurts doesn't it…to loss so many people you care about in a flash." Kanashimi said.

"Why did you do this!?" Kagome cried.

"I didn't do this." Kanashimi said.

"Then who did?!" Kagome asked.

"Someone you trust…someone you loved…"Kanashimi answered.

"What? Who?!" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." Kanashimi said.

"No he wouldn't!" Kagome shouted.

"Look behind you." Kanashimi said with an evil grin. Kagome looked behind her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"EEKKK!" Musha cried flying around the boat.

"What is Kana doing?" Inuyasha asked himself with a gloomy look on his face. Soon the boat got to the shrine and Inuyasha jumped off. Musha circled around him a few times and then flew to the gates, which opened quickly and then in to the garden area.

"Hello Inuyasha my lady has been waiting for you." Rain said. Shippo was on Rain left shoulder look down at the ground.

"Shippo?!" Inuyasha shouted. Shippo half way looked up at him.

"Leave my precious nephew alone, dog boy." Rain said.

"Ne…nephew?!" Inuyasha said.

"Look Shippo's dad was my brother understand or is that to hard for you to comprehend? My master said you were a baka." Rain said.

"Grrrrrr! What?!" Inuyasha shouted. "Shippo are you on their side or what?!"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Shippo whispered.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." Rain said to Shippo. "Inuyasha enough chit chat! Master Kanashimi want's you now!" Rain shouted.

"Kana wants to see mw?" Inuyasha said. Forgetting all about Kagome and the others.

"Kana? You are to address my master as Lady! Kanashimi! Not Kana!" Rain shouted turning around and walking up the steps that led to the front door. "Come on what are you waiting for?!" Rain asked looking back at Inuyasha.

"This is a trap it said so in the letter she sent me." Inuyasha said.

"So? You came this far there is no point in turning back now." Rain said opening the door and walking in. Inuyasha said no more and just followed her. They walked by many rooms and other things such as a kitchen and storage room and even the cellars, tell the got to a large door.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you hate me now?" Shippo asked.

"No I don't hate you Shippo." Inuyasha said. 'Hell I'm pretty much doing the same thing here with Kana.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ok here it is! Master Kanashimi is waiting on the other side of this door. Master Kanashimi doesn't want to play tricks so like she said in her note this is a trap and you will either leave here a broken man or dead." Rain said, opening the door.

"Ummm" Inuyasha said walking in.

"Inuyasha wait!" Shippo shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha asked turning his head to look at Shippo.

"What about Kagome and Sango and the others?" Shippo shouted.

"What? Oh right I forgot about them." Inuyasha said turning all the way around this time.

"Shippo?" Rain said.

"I'm sorry aunt Rain but they are my friends." Shippo said looking down on the ground.

"So Inuyasha is that wench that important to you?" Kanashimi asked. Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Kanashimi sitting in the same chair that she was sitting in earlier. She was sitting in the chair the same way like she was bored.

"Ka…Kana." Inuyasha said.

"That is master Kanashimi to you." Kanashimi said.

"What master?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I have decided that you will call me master. Never again will you call me Kana. The Kana you knew is dead and in her place I, Lady Kanashimi, was born." Kanashimi said with a smirk.

"What?" Inuyasha was obviously puzzled by what she was saying.

"It is easy you will call me Master Kanashimi like Rain does and you will for this day forward become my slave and do as I say. What ever it may be you must do it." Kanashimi was have fun with this.

"What! Why?" Inuyasha shouted.

"To repent for your crimes." Kanashimi said, she was now angry and was giving Inuyasha a very cold look.

"Wh…What crimes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Abandoning me falling for one who has killed so many demons and falling for her reincarnation. And siding with the humans again your brothers." Kanashimi declared.

"I see, I thought you wanted to kill me?" Inuyasha said.

"No I have never had any intention of killing you, I will make you suffer." Kanashimi said.

"uh?" Inuyasha was lost.

"I will kill everyone you care about in front of your very eyes and make you…." Kanashimi stopped herself. "Rain leave us." Kanashimi ordered.

"Yes my master." Rain said closing the door. Kanashimi waited tell Rain's foot steps disappeared before going any further.

"Inuyasha do you care about me any more? Was I just a toy to you? Did you love those two humans more then me? Did you?" Kanashimi asked getting up and walking towards Inuyasha.

"Ka…No how could I? I only know those two for a short time compared to you." Inuyasha said.

"So do you still love me?" Kanashimi asked placed her hand on Inuyasha face and had a sad look on her face.

"Of course I do. Kana no one could ever mean more to me and if any one did it would take the 110 years to." Inuyasha said grabbing Kanashimi's hand.

"Prove to me that you truly mean that." Kanashimi said angrily pulling her hand away. "You said things like that to Kikyo did you not. That you never stop thinking about HER!" Kanashimi yelled.

"That is only because I don't let myself think about you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Why?!" Kanashimi asked.

"Because…it would hurt to much. Kana you meant everything to me and when I lost you I didn't know what to do…I went looking for that damn Shikon jewel to see if it could turn me in to a full demon. If I was one then none of that would have happened!" Inuyasha shouted pulling Kanashimi close to him. Kanashimi didn't seem to like this but at the same time she didn't try to break free from his grasp.

'Has he been blaming himself the whole time? Inuyasha I…. No! What the hell am I thinking he has had two wenches and said the same thing to at least on of them! Damn dog!' Kanashimi was thinking to herself.

"Kana I still love you." Inuyasha said.

'Once again something he has said to at least one of his two women!' Kanashimi was now showing some of her anger but it was very discreet and Inuyasha didn't pick up on this. "Inuyasha." Kanashimi said going back to her sad voice and everything.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Will you prove to me that I mean the most and that you mean all that you have said?" Kanashimi asked.

"Anything!" Inuyasha answered.

"Then you must…" Kanashimi said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked once again.

"How far would you go to prove to me you love ME and not one of those humans?" Kanashimi asked.

"I'll do anything for you Kana." Inuyasha said. 'Kana has done so much for me she was always there for me and I wasn't there for her when she need me the must…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Then you will prove your love for me by killing that whore that you travel with." Kanashimi said pushing away from Inuyasha to see his face.

"Wha…What? Kill Kagome I can't!" Inuyasha shouted.

"As I thought all your sweet words were nothing more then lies." Kanashimi said walking away from him.

"No Kana I meant what I said I did but I can't kill Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Because you are in love with her!" Kanashimi shouted turning around. 'I should never have given him a second thought. I will carry out my plan.'

"Kana wait! No I don't! I don't love Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Prove it to me by killing her then!" Kanashimi shouted now holding no restraint over her anger.

"I might not love her but I can't kill her! She has done a lot for me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! Go to hell! It is your fault! Aki wouldn't be dead I wouldn't have go throw that hell! If you never came in to my life!" Kanashimi shouted and as soon as she said Aki a tear ran down her face.

"Ka…" Inuyasha had nothing to say to that.

"Yami!" Kanashimi shouted. As soon as she shouted this Yami appeared out of the darkness of the coiner. "Yami get Iru-jon! Now!"

"Yes my lady." Yami said bowing down and walking back into the darkness with in moments Yami had returned with Iru-jon.

* * *

I will be able to up load 1 or 2 more chapters (then the story is done) before i leave for a x-mas trip i hope i finish this before i leave. PLZ read and review 


	12. INuyasha's master

"I heard that you wanted me my lady. What is it that I can do for you?" Iru-jon asked.

"It is you the old man!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh look how it is the young man from be for." Iru-jon said.

"Wha…?" Inuyasha said.

"Well I did tell you that I worked for my lady Kanashimi." Iru-jon said.

"I guess." Inuyasha said.

"Iru-jon bring those humans to me now!" Kanashimi shouted.

"But my lady they are not…." Iru-jon was interrupted by Kanashimi.

"Are you disobeying one of my orders Iru-jon?!" Kanashimi shouted.

"N…No my lady!' Iru-jon said, "I will go get them right now."

"Let me my lady." Yami said bowing down.

"Let you what?" Kanashimi said claming down and taking a seat.

"It would not only be faster but also easier if I were to summon them." Yami said.

"You're right, do it then." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady." Yami said standing back up. "Obey me darkness." Yami said lifting his hands up slowly and every inch his hands lifted a black hole would widen. (The black hole was on the ground.) Soon 4 dark figures came throw the black hole and then the blackness disappeared Sango, Miroku, Koga and Kagome were laying on the ground unconscious.

"Kagome! Everyone! Kana what have you done?!" Inuyasha asked. Kanashimi just gave him a very cold stare and no responds.

"Iru-jon awake them from their dreams." Kanashimi ordered.

"What ever you want my lady." Iru-jon said, "Awake from the iru-jon." Once Iru-jon said that Sango, Miroku and Koga slightly awoke but not fully. (Yes iru-jon is the Japanese word for illusion.)

"Uh? Where is Kohaku?!" Sango shouted looking around franticly.

"Sango you are ok!' Miroku shouted once he saw her.

"What the hell is going on were is that bitch?!" Koga shouted.

"I would assume that you must be speaking of me." Kanashimi said leaning on her hand. She looked bored.

"You bitch! And you too!" Koga shouted pointing at Inuyasha.

"What the hell did I do?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't play dumb with me mutt! You killed Kagome!" Koga shouted getting up.

"It would seem that they have yet to fully awaken from my iru-jon." Iru-jon said.

"What iru-jon? Then that was all just a bad dream?" Sango asked as Miroku helped her to her feet.

"It would seem that way. Koga did you hear that it was all just a dream nothing more!" Miroku shouted at Koga.

"Then where is Ka…" Koga was about to say something but then he saw Kagome still unconscious on the ground. "Kagome!" Koga said kneeling down beside her.

"What did you do to our friend?!" Sango asked looking at Kanashimi.

"Once again I did nothing to the weak bitch." Kanashimi said.

"How dare you call my Kagome a weak bitch!" Koga shouted.

"Piss off wolf boy no one invited you here in the fist place!" Kanashimi shouted.

"You killed my brothers! What the hell do you think I would do!?" Koga asked standing up.

"Uh? Where am I?" Kagome asked just now waking up and rubbing her head.

"Kagome you are ok!" Koga shouted helping Kagome to her feet.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"If you weren't so god damn weak you would have been awake sooner and would have knew that you were in an illusion!" Kanashimi shouted getting up.

"Lady Kanashimi is angry." Iru-jon whispered to Yami.

"Yes I have never seen her like this before." Yami responded.

"I think our victory will come soon." Iru-jon said happily.

"Stop bitching!" Koga shouted back standing between Kanashimi and Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome I will protected you from this bitch." Koga said looking at Kagome.

"What is it exactly that you have against our friend anyway?!" Sango shouted. Kanashimi was no longer trying to be clam and cold she no longer cared all she wanted was to kill those who had wronged her.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kanashimi shouted putting her hands over her cat ears.

"Lady Kanashimi?!" Yami and Iru-jon cried.

'I can't take it anymore! I can't no one gets it!! No one understands why I feel the way I do! No one had to go to that hell! NO one gives a damn if I die!! I have nothing!! I have always had nothing!!! Everything was a lie even my brothers love!!' Kanashimi thought to herself.

"Get Rain in here now!" Kanashimi shouted to Yami and Iru-jon.

"Yes my lady." Yami said leaving the room.

"My lady what is it?" Iru-jon asked.

"Restrain them all." Kanashimi demeaned.

"What ever u say my lady." Iru-jon then mumbled something and serpents came from the ground and swirled around all of them squeezing them so tight they could barely breath. Kagome quickly feel to her knees and then on ground. Miroku and Inuyasha were the only two able to keep themselves up.

"These have to be illusions." Miroku said trying to keep himself up.

"Your right it is just an illusion nothing more." Iru-jon said.

"Why…would you te…tell….us this?" Kagome asked when she was able to breathe.

"It doesn't matter you can't brake free." Iru-jon said.

"Hello Master Kanashimi you asked for me?" Rain said coming in throw the door with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Shippo?!" Everyone yelled but Inuyasha.

"Everyone? What are you doing to my friends?!" Shippo shouted at Iru-jon.

"Shippo I thought we talked about this! They aren't your friends." Rain said.

"Bu.." Shippo said

"No buts! They aren't your friends!" Rain shouted.

"Free them Iru-jon." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady." Iru-jon said once again he mumbled something under his breath and then they were all free. Kagome quickly took a deep breath.

"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo said jumping off Rain shoulder and running to Kagome.

"Brat!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Shippo! Don't!" Rain shouted.

"Kagome and the others are my friends I won't let you hurt them!" Shippo yelled at Rain.

"How dare you! I let you in to my shrine in to my clan and this is the thanks I get?!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Master Kanashimi! Please forgive Shippo he is still a child after all." Rain said getting on to her knees.

"He has sided with the humans he is, from this day forward, an enemy to all who fallow me!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Bu…but my master!" Rain shouted looking up at her. Kanashimi turned around so that her back was facing all of them. Kanashimi had had the last straw, she would no longer wait, she would now get what she wanted.

"I will be at the shrine in the west!" Kanashimi shouted. "Yami I want you to bring me Kikyo!"

"What!? What does Kikyo have to do with any of this!?" Inuyasha asked.

'Inuyasha you jerk! How could you be thinking of her right now?!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes my lady." Yami said once again disappearing into the darkness.

"Iru-jon bring me that little whore!" Kanashimi shouted.

"What!? Your not talking about me?!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't see any other whores in here do you?!" Kanashimi shouted, looking back at her with a death stare.

"Rain you will gather everyone and tell them it is time for our action!" Kanashimi was still mad.

"Ye….Yes." Rain said looking down at the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kanashimi shouted.

"M…me?" Inuyasha said.

"There is no other god damn Inuyasha that I know of!" Kanashimi was not yet done yelling.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"You are coming with me now!" Kanashimi said.

"What!?" everyone yelled, looking at Kanashimi with shock.

"F you all! Like I give a damn what you think!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Kan…Kana why?" Inuyasha asked.

"You have a far way to go if you plan on repenting! Standing there and confessing your love isn't good enough!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Con…confessing your love?!" Kagome shouted.

"Stay out of this you little whore! You are with that damn wolf!" Kanashimi shouted. "There is no reason to have Inuyasha too! He belongs to me from this day forward!"

"I…I do?" Inuyasha asked. 'Does this mean she has forgiven me a little?' Inuyasha asked himself.

"Yes you do!" Kanashimi shouted.

"No he doesn't!" Kagome shouted.

"I warned you to stay out of this!" Kanashimi shouted back. Kanashimi raised her right hand and pointed it at Kagome. "Be gone!" Kanashimi shouted. A dark blue flame came out of Kanashimi's hand and hit to Kagome and sent her flying.

"Kagome?!" shouted everyone.

"You bitch!" Koga shouted.

"I warned the little wench." Kanashimi shouted. Kanashimi then walked over to Inuyasha how was looking at Kagome. Kanashimi slapped him and then grabbed his hand. "You said to me once you would do anything to make me happy! So come now! And never think of that wench again!" Kanashimi shouted pulling Inuyasha to the door.

"What the hell Inuyasha!?" Koga yelled. "What about Kagome?!"

"Look I'm sorry, ok?!" Inuyasha said leave Kanashimi and him then left and the door shut behind them.

**

* * *

**

"Kagome does it hurt?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. But I'll be fine." Kagome said.

"That damn mutt! Running off with that bitch! And right after she tried to kill Kagome!" Koga shouted.

"I now Inuyasha had a good reason." Miroku said.

"What would be a good reason for doing that?!" Koga shouted.

"Your wrong!" Myoga said jumping on to Koga's shoulder.

"What am I wrong about little flea!?" Koga yelled.

"Lady Kanashimi didn't try to kill Kagome. IF she wanted to kill Kagome she would be dead instead of barely wounded." Myoga said.

"She is burned badly! That isn't barely wounded!" Koga shouted.

"Lady Kanashimi is a very strong demon she is strong then even Naraku. I'm quit sure of that." Myoga said.

"Of course anyone with that many jewel shards would be." Kagome said.

"Your wrong again." Myoga said.

"What this time?!" Koga shouted.

"Lady Kanashimi doesn't use the jewel shards." Myoga said.

"Then why does she have them?" Sango asked.

"She is going to use them for something, but she is against using anything to bust your power. She says 'True power is something you earn! If you just get it from something like the Shikon jewel then it is fake power and doesn't have the right to be called power at all.' Those are her exacted words." Myoga said.

"So you've been talking to that bitch?!" Koga shouted.

"W…well yes I have." Myoga said jumping on Miroku's shoulder.

'Think you are safer on me huh?' Miroku thought to himself.

"Why were you talking to Kanashimi?" Kagome asked

"I was trying to talk her out of her…I was trying to protected lord Inuyasha from her…" Myoga said regretfully.

"Protected?" Miroku said.

"As you may have guessed by now lord Inuyasha and lady Kanashimi had a very strong relationship in the past…childhood friends that turned into something more…A incident tore them apart and lord Inuyasha was under the impression that she was dead when he fist met Kikyo." Myoga said.

"What does that matter?" Kagome asked irritated.

"Lord Inuyasha would have never fallen for Kikyo if he hadn't thought lady Kanashimi was dead." Myoga said.

"Why? Why was she so important to him?!" Kagome asked.

"They knew each other most of their life's and they got ma…..well they were very close." Myoga said.

"They got what?" Kagome asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?!" Myoga asked. "Lord Inuyasha's past is none of your business. If he wanted you to know about it then you would know about it."

"Why do you care about that mutt still?!" Koga asked.

"HMPH! I don't!" Kagome said.

"Kagome?!" Shippo yelled (remember Shippo is now an enemy so he went back with them.)

"Shippo what did you see when you were with her anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Yes so you know what is wrong with Kirara?" Sango asked.

"Kirara is listening to…." Shippo looked up at Sango and then down to the ground, "She is listening to Lady Kanashimi out of her own free will…"

"What no!" Sango shouted.

LLLLLLL

"Kana…"Inuyasha (17 or 18 years old) said.

"Inuyasha!" Kana shouted (16 or 17). Kana ran to him and into his arms.

"Hey! What has gotten into you?" Inuyasha asked spinning around once then setting her down.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kana asked.

"It just you've been so happy lately and kinda weird." Inuyasha said.

"So your not happy about us?" Kana asked with a sad expression on her face.

"NO! Of course I am! I get to be with you for good now." Inuyasha said looking away from Kana.

"But what?" Kana asked.

"What but? I didn't say but." Inuyasha said.

"So! There is something bugging you. Why don't you just tell me?" Kana asked.

"It is just…you know I'm a half demon and you're a full demon…"Inuyasha said looking at the sky.

"So? That has never stopped us before." Kana said.

"Yeah but know that we are…it's just you'll be an out cast too…"Inuyasha said.

"What are you saying?" Kana said

"I well…it is…" Inuyasha said.

"Stop being a baka!" Kana laughed. "Everyone at the Neko village knows about us! Plus my dad and mom's rep plus your dad's rep in the west and everything! NO one gives a damn anymore. Everyone is use to it!" Kana said grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's go for a walk!" Kana said. "I know you don't like to go out on new moon's but tonight is really pretty!"

"It is freezing! It has snowed! I'm clod! How is that pretty or whatever?" Inuyasha asked while being dragged by Kana.

"I love the cold! Maybe you should try wearing shoes! (Kana laughing at same time)" Kana pointed to his bare feet.

"You don't wear shoes either! There are just those ribbon things!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not cold." Kana said.

"That isn't possible." Inuyasha replied.

"Clearly it is." Kana said.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Hey! What is that?" Kana asked.

"What is what?" Inuyasha asked.

"There!" Kana shouted pointing at smoke.

"Smoke. Dumb-ass." Inuyasha laughed.

"I know that! Where is it coming from?" Kana asked.

"The hell if I know." Inuyasha said.

"Let's go look!" Kana said. As she ran off in the direction of the smoke.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What?" Kana asked stopping and looking back at Inuyasha.

"Haven't you ever herd curiosity killed the cat?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Shut up! Come on!" Kana shouted running further.

"I said wait goddamn it!" Inuyasha shouted running after her, but not before a quick glance at the sky. 'Damn! It'll be night soon and then I won't be able to protected Kana!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"AKI!!!" Kana yelled. Inuyasha then woke up from his dream with sweat dripping from his face.

"Shit that dream again…" Inuyasha said to himself. Inuyasha got up and walked to the door of the room he was sleeping in. He opened the door and walked out side. Out side there was a beautiful view of some mountains and a large lake. 'Kana still likes water I guess.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha!" Rain yelled Inuyasha quickly turned his head to look at her. "Come. Come Master Kanashimi want's to see you!" Rain said pushing Inuyasha along.

"Ok, ok you don't have to push me!" Inuyasha said.

* * *

Thax for reading plz review 


	13. death comes and goes

'Why do I do this to myself? Inuyasha should be in a cellar and getting no food!' Kanashimi asked herself walking around in circles. 'I couldn't still…'

"Master Kanashimi! I brought Inuyasha like you told me to!" Rain said coming in to the large room that Kanashimi was in.

"Good. Rain…" Kanashimi said.

"Yes my master?" Rain asked.

"About yesterday…last night, whatever…I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you…I don't know what came over me.." Kanashimi said.

"Huh? Oh…That is ok my master. You lost your temper it happens to all of us." Rain said. "I'll leave you two alone now." Rain said leaving the room. 'I wish I could be more like master Kanashimi…She is so strong, brave, smart, and good to us…' Rain thought to herself as she closed the door.

"Ka…"Inuyasha was going to talk but was irrupted by Kanashimi.

"Master Kanashimi." Kanashimi said looking at Inuyasha with a cold glare.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"That is what all my severest call me that my followers call me lady Kanashimi." Kanashimi said.

"Ma….Why am I your servant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because you betrayed my. Now you will pay your debt to me by severing me for the rest of your life." Kanashimi said.

"Uh? Fine." Inuyasha said looking to the wall away from Kanashimi.

"Good boy." Kanashimi said.

"Is that all you wanted?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I wish to talk about that wench that fallow you." Kanashimi said.

"Do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"You belong to me now. Not like the others that are my followers you are mine and no one else. You will listen to what I say and do what I say. Understand?" Kanashimi asked.

"I already said I did." Inuyasha said.

"Good then you are to address that wench as: Wench, bitch, whore or anything like that but never by her name or anything kind." Kanashimi said.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I hate her. You now hate her." Kanashimi said.

"No I don't?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh! Yes you do! I said that you hate her that mean you HATE her." Kanashimi said.

"Why? Why do you have her so much?" Inuyasha asked.

"I feel disgusted by her sight. She seems like a disgrace to women, wearing such an outfit when fighting demons! I hate the sight of her. I hate her attitude I hate her power over you! And most of all I hate how weak she is!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Her power over me? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your necklace. I know what happens when she say sit." Kanashimi said.

"Oh, yeah that." Inuyasha said sourly. "But why do you care? I thought you wanted me to suffer?"

"I do! Don't get me wrong! I will be the one that makes you suffer! I will be the one that controls you! Not some damn human wench!" Kanashimi said angrily walking up to Inuyasha and grabbing his necklace and pulling on it to make it break off his neck.

"It….you broke it…." Inuyasha said feeling around his neck.

"Yeah! Get over it." Kanashimi said walking away with a portion of the necklace still in her hand.

"No it's not that. I'm glad that you broke it. I hate that thing and I could never get it off." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Well that is because you are week." Kanashimi said sitting down in a chair (much like the one at the other shrine)

"What no I'm not!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes, you are. I'm strong because I've been training for 20 years, while you have been pinned to that damn tree." Kanashimi said.

"20? I was pinned to the tree for 50 years." Inuyasha said.

"I know that." Kanashimi said.

"Then why did you say 20 years?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never mind that. Let us get back to the point. When that wench gets here I want you to kill her." Kanashimi said.

"NO! I can't kill her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes you can. And you will." Kanashimi said.

"No I can't! Kagome is a good friend." Inuyasha said.

"Your shit still lingers in my mind. Bringing me down all the time. Long ago I wanted to make you mine, but then you made me cross the line. To make you fell the pain I'm suffering, and now I still mean nothing, to you whom I once loved. These memories flee away like a dove." Kanashimi said. . (Disclaimer: unknown author).

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is a poem, I don't remember who told me it but when I heard it, it stuck." Kanashimi said.

"Why did you say it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it fits so well. You lied to me a long time ago telling me you loved me and would do anything for me. Then you betrayed me. You love others but not me and I will make you suffer for all you have done to me." Kanashimi said.

"That isn't true Kanashimi I still love you and will do anything to make you happy but….killing Kagome? I can't she has done a lot for me too." Inuyasha said.

"You love her." Kanashimi said.

"NO! I don't! Kagome is just a friend…plus she wasn't to be with Koga clearly." Inuyasha said.

"That is low." Kanashimi said.

'What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your such a dog. Just like your father." Kanashimi said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"That wench and Kikyo? You have two wenches I think that someone would call that two-timing." Kanashimi said.

"Did you not hear me?! I said I don't love Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh really? Then why don't you call her what I told you to?" Kanashimi asked.

"Uh? Oh….I guess I forgot." Inuyasha said.

"You're going to kill her." Kanashimi said.

"Why!? Why do you want me to kill her so badly?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You love her more then me." Kanashimi said.

"Really? You know you almost sound like your jealous of Kag…her." Inuyasha said.

"What! Me?! Jealous of that little bitch?" Kanashimi shouted. "It is just I want you to suffer like I have and because you love her so badly I will make you kill her."

"I see." Inuyasha said.

"Good. Beside she deserves it taking yo…" Kanashimi stopped herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Kan…Master Kanashimi" Inuyasha clearly didn't want to say that. "I hate to ask you but…when you said Aki's love was…" Inuyasha was cut off when Rain ran through the door.

"Master Kanashimi! Iru-jon and Yami are here and they have brought Kikyo and that other girl." Rain shouted.

"Good. Tell them to come here." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my master." Rain said.

"Inuyasha come here and stand by me." Kanashimi said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked walking to her.

"Because it will prove once and for all that you are mine and mine alone." Kanashimi said.

"But…" Inuyasha didn't argue with her any further. 'I hate to admit it but…I like being Kana's servant…I get to be with her again.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Yami came throw the door and throw Kikyo and Kagome to the center of the room. They both were tied together.

"What do you want with us?! Let us go!" Kagome yelled.

"ummm…" Kanashimi was pissed off by the way Kagome was talking to her.

"How dare you speak to lady Kanashimi like that wench!" Iru-jon shouted walking throw the door.

"How dare you kidnap us!" Kagome shouted back.

"It was a real disappointment." Iru-jon said.

"I would have to agree with you there. I was hoping that Lady Kikyo would have been more of a challenge." Yami said.

"Kanashimi what is it that you want with Kagome and I?" Kikyo asked.

"You server some use to me Kikyo. That annoying wench you are tied to came her to die." Kanashimi said.

"What! Die? Inuyasha! Why are you just standing there?! Why don't you help me?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked away.

"Shut up. Inuyasha is mine he will do what I say." Kanashimi said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled again.

"Yami! Make that annoying girl shut up." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady. Ya Mesha Ti Ray Ve Ca Ki Ju." Yami chanted and raised his hand and pointed his finger at Kagome. Blackness then covered Kagome's mouth.

"Ummmm! Ummmmm! Hummm!" Kagome tried to talk but could not.

'Kagome…' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Good, now for you Kikyo." Kanashimi getting up.

"What is it that you plane on doing with me?" Kikyo asked calmly.

"You are the dead, that is very interesting. I would like to know how to bring back those who have died." Kanashimi said.

"I did not bring myself back from death. An old witch did, but she is dead now." Kikyo said (still keeping her cool while Kagome was still trying to get out of the rope.)

"I know that." Kanashimi said.

"Then what do you want with me?" Kikyo asked.

"Ummmm…Never mind that now. Inuyasha!" Kanashimi said looking at him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said.

"I want you to kill that wench now." Kanashimi said smirking.

"What! No!" Inuyasha shouted finally looking at Kanashimi.

"Yes, kill her now." Kanashimi said.

"I can't…" Inuyasha said.

'What the hell? What is going on here!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Lady Kanashimi please forgive me for interrupting but it would seem that we have some uninvited guests." Yami said.

"I thought that would happen soon. It would seem that your friends have come to get you wench." Kanashimi said.

"Umm!" Kagome said.

"Yami, Iru-jon go entertain them would you?" Kanashimi more ordered then asked.

"Yes lady Kanashimi!" Iru-jon and Yami said. They bowed and then left.

"Now where were we? Oh yes Inuyasha was just about to kill the girl." Kanashimi said turning to Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hello." Yami said, coming out of the front door. Sango, Miroku, and Koga were standing out side the door, fighting with demons.

"Your that guy from before!" Sango yelled hitting a demon over the head.

"Yes, Stop!" Yami shouted, all the demons then stopped fighting and ran off.

"What just happened?" Koga asked walking over to Miroku and Sango.

"My lady Kanashimi refuses to allow you to kill anyone who fallows her." Yami said.

"I see." Miroku said.

"It is time. Ray mi ta shi con ka ve tu so pa ki ko le tama." Yami chanted, raising his arm. Black ground spread around Sango and the others.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, looking down to see the ground turning blacker and wider. The ground then gave away and all of them fell.

"AHHHHHHH!!" everyone yelled.

"That should keep them entertained for a while." Yami said walking away.

"Are we through here?" Iru-jon asked.

"Yes." Yami responded walking by Iru-jon.

"Shall we get the ceremony prepared?" Iru-jon asked.

"That would make lady Kanashimi happy." Yami said.

"Good then let's go. Rain will take care of the rest" Iru-jon said.

* * *

"Where are we?" Shippo asked

"I have no idea." Sango said, looking around the darkness.

"Your in Yami's world, few have ever seen it, and even fewer have lived to tell about it." Rain said walking in to sight.

"Auntie Rain!" Shippo said.

"Shi…Shippo and friends this will be your grave." Rain said.

"But…" Shippo said.

"Master Kanashimi has marked you as a enemy. I owe My Master everything! Master Kanashimi is everything to me!" Rain yelled.

"Auntie Rain." Shippo said.

"There is no need for talk in battle. That is rule one that Lady Kanashimi had taught me!" Rain said charging at Koga. "Water sword!" Rain said as she formed a sword. She slashed at Koga, Koga barely able to dodge the attack. Koga kicked back but Rain dodged it. She swag her sword and hit him in his stomach. Koga winced in pain.

"Koga!" Sango and Miroku yelled.

"Now it is your turn monk." Rain said placing her sword in front of her and her left hand over it. She then changed quickly at Miroku. Miroku used his staff to block the sword.

"Why do you fight us?" Miroku asked.

"Because that is what Master Kanashimi wants!" Rain shouted.

"Why do you want to kill your own nephew for her?" Sango asked.

"Because Master Kanashimi is everything to me! She is my life! She saved me from a sham of a life I once had!" Rain shouted. Rain slashed her sword throw his staff, she didn't cut throw the staff but instead made her sword go to water and then back to solid to hit Miroku in the shoulder.

"UUUUGGGGGGGUUUUURRRR!" Miroku shouted.

"Miroku!!" shouted Sango, Sango ran to Miroku's side.

"San…Sango…" Miroku said.

"Miroku you shouldn't be talking. This wounded is bad." Sango said. He was slashed from the top of his shoulder to half way down his stomach.

"I…need to tell you…something…" Miroku said.

"Please Miroku don't talk this isn't how I want it to end!" Sango shouted.

"Miroku…" Shippo said.

"I…do…love you Sango…" Miroku said, as he closed his eyes for the last time.

"Miroku! Miroku! Please don't go!" Sango cried as tears ran down her face. Rain looked at Sango and Miroku with pity in her eyes and regret.

"Aunt Rain! Miroku was a great friend!" Shippo yelled as tears ran down his face also.

"Master Kanashimi classified his as an enemy…I will listen to my masters words tell my death." Rain said looking down at the ground with her bangs covering her eyes.

"You will pay for this!" Sango cried as she stood up with her weapon in her hand. Rain changed at Sango with her sword and Sango blocked it with her sword. Rain did the same thing she had done with Miroku but this time Sango used the Hiraikotsu to hit Rain in the back of the neck before Rains sword hit her. Blood busted out of Rain's mouth and she fell forward.

'Ha, killed by…a…human…forgive me master Kanashimi…' Rain thought as she laid on the ground and her eyes rolled back.

"Aunt Rain!" Shippo cried running up to her now dead body. Even more tears began to flow down his face.

* * *

"Inuyasha for the last goddamn time kill her!" Kanashimi shouted at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just stood there. 'Forgive me master Kanashimi…' Rain's voice popped into Kanashimi's head. "Ra…Rain?" Kanashimi said quietly. "YAMI!!!" Kanashimi cried out. Yami shortly after appeared at the door.

"Yes my lady?" Yami said.

"Where is Rain!?" Kanashimi yelled.

"It would appear that Rain has been killed by the demon slayer." Yami said.

"Ki…killed?! No that is not possible! Rain is to strong!" Kanashimi cried out.

"Forgive me my lady I should have staid with her. But if it helps ease the pain she died after killing the monk." Yami said.

"What? Miroku!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Grrrrrrr! Kill the demon slayer at all cost!" Kanashimi shouted.

"But my lady the ceremony?" Yami said.

"Forget about that! Iru-jon can handled it! Kill the demon slayer and bring me her head!" Kanashimi shouted.

"No! Kan…Master Kanashimi you can't do that to Sango!" Inuyasha shouted.

"What are you in love with her too!?" Kanashimi yelled at Inuyasha.

"I will bring you her head." Yami said as a black portal opened behind him, he then walked into it.

"Ummmm!" Kagome still unable to talk.

"What's wrong Kanashimi? You seem to be angry now? I don't think that anyone could mean anything to you anymore?" Kikyo said smirking. 'Got it!' Kikyo thought to her self as the rope loosened and it fell off.

"What? How did that happen?" Kanashimi asked.

"I've been channeling my spirit energy for a while, it was to small for you to pick it up. But it finally broke the rope." Kikyo said.

"GRRRRRRRR!!" Kanashimi was losing it. "How dare you." Kanashimi growled.

"I don't know what you want with me or Kagome but I will not let you have your way." Kikyo said putting her hand over Kagome's mouth as a blue light covered the black.

"Finally!" Kagome said. By this point Kanashimi was so angry that her eyes was being to twitch.

'Rain…' Kanashimi thought to herself.

Flash back

* * *

The sounds of a girl crying could be heard.

"What is wrong?" Kanashimi asked.

"Who are you!" Rain asked backing away still crying.

"My name is Kanashimi." Kanashimi said putting out her hand.

"What do you want?!" Rain cried.

"You and I hate humans, the humans killed those who meant the most to you. They did the same to me. Come with me and all your pain will end. I give you a demons promise." Kanashimi said.

"Uh?" Rain reached out and grabbed Kanashimi's hand. "Will you protected me from humans?"

"I swear." Kanashimi responded.

End flash back

* * *

"I swear I would protected her from you damn humans!" Kanashimi yelled.

"What are you talking about!? Rain killed Miroku she got what was coming to her!" Kagome cried tears running down her face.

"Bitch! They came here uninvited! Rain was only protecting me and my shrine from them! Who dare you say such a thing!" Kanashimi shouted.

"She killed Miroku!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha! How could you just stand there!?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha…you will not touch the wench!" Kanashimi yelled.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"No human shall leave here, I will kill her for what she said about Rain!" Kanashimi shouted.

"She killed Miroku what would you expected her to say?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"The hell with you! Why do you take her side! What do you expected me to do!" Kanashimi shouted. "Because I'm a demon I can't moron for those who I have lost?!" Kanashimi lost it. Dark blue fire came around her hands.

"Lady Kanashimi?" Iru-jon said.

"WHAT?!" Kanashimi yelled.

"The ceremony is ready." Iru-jon said.

"Take Kikyo and leave me be." Kanashimi said.

"Yes my lady." Iru-jon said.

"You will not take me any where." Kikyo said.

"I beg to differ. Sleep for a time, Sleep for a hour, sleep for the keep." Iru-jon said pointing to Kikyo with his cane. Kikyo went into a trace and fell to the ground.

"Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"Don't worry about him! You showed worry more about yourself!" Kanashimi yelled running at Kagome and hitting Kagome in the stomach. With a weak punch (for Kanashimi).

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. Kagome flew into the wall.

"Uh?" Inuyasha moved forward but then stopped.

"How dare you!" Kanashimi said grabbing Kagome by her shirt. "Time to suffer bitch." Kanashimi said raising her other hand and then Kanashimi used her fire powers to engulfed in fire.

* * *

"Miroku…" Sango said leaning over his dead body and crying.

"Aunt Rain, Miroku….they're both dead…" Shippo said.

"I will ease your pain." Yami said walking into view.

"Your that guy." Sango said looking only half way at Yami.

"Die." Yami said lifting his hand.

"I don't care also long as I'm here with Miroku." Sango said. Yami looked at Sango who was slumped over Miroku's dead body.

'That is like we were, before lady Kanashimi came and saved me…' Yami thought to himself as he slightly lowered his hand.

Yami's Flash back

* * *

"Sister! Sister please wake up!" a young demon boy cried pushing and tugging at a teenage girl demon's body that was drenched in blood..

"Shinta please….be strong for me….the hum…ans did this to us. Don't…let them get…away…" The girl said as she raised her hand to stroke the young boys face.

"Sister! Please! You'll be ok!" Shinta (the young boy) cried.

"Shinta be strong, you have the power of…our…family…"the girl said as her hand fell to the ground and she coughed up blood. The girl then slowly closed her eyes.

"Sister!!" Shinta cried leaning over his dead sisters body.

End flash back

* * *

"I will end your pain." Yami said raising his hand up again.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered. Yami whispered a chant and a black energy ball appeared in his hand.

"Die, you damn human!" Yami said sending the energy ball flying towards Sango. The ball hit Sango is her side and sent her flying and blood splattered all over.

Flash back

* * *

'Sister…I don't want to be alone!' Shinta thought leaning over his dead sisters body and crying.

"Then come with me." Kanashimi said.

"What? Who…who are you?" Shinta asked looking up at her. Tears still were flowing down his face.

"Humans think that we have no feelings that we don't care or love. But they are wrong we do care, family is more important to us then to them." Kanashimi said walking over to Shinta and kneeling down by his sister's body. Kanashimi put her hand over Shinta's sister's face and then Kanashimi closed her eyes. "She suffered greatly at the end, stabbed in the heart by a human she trusted, by someone she loved." Kanashimi said.

"Ho…how did you know?" Shinta asked.

"I can feel the sorrow of others, as if it is my own." Kanashimi said retracting her hand and opening her eyes.

"My…sister fell in love with a human. He betrayed her and killed her." Shinta said looking down at the ground.

"What is your name?" Kanashimi asked getting up.

"My name? It is Shinta." Shinta said.

"Shinta? That will not do…" Kanashimi said.

"What do you mean?" Shinta asked.

"Come with me and I will make all your pain and suffering stop. We will eliminate the humans who have wrong all of us, so badly." Kanashimi said putting her hand out.

"Uh…" Shinta looked at her hand. 'That was the first time anyone, beside me sister, tried to help me.' Yami thought. Shinta took Kanashimi's hand.

"Your new name is Yami, meaning darkness. You will learn the art of darkness." Kanashimi said.

"Yes, lady." Shinta said.

"You can call me lady Kanashimi." Kanashimi said.

"Lady…Kanashimi." Yami said looking up at his savior.

End flash back

* * *

"Mi…roku…" Sango said as tears ran down her face and blood poured from her body. Sango crawled to Miroku's dead body and then laid down.

Flash back

* * *

"Sister? Why are demons bad and humans good?" Kohaku asked.

"Because demons attack humans, and kill humans." Sango answered.

"But don't humans do the same thing?" Kohaku asked.

"Well maybe some humans but not all." Sango said petting Kirara.

"But don't only some demons attack humans?" Kokaku asked.

"Huh?! Well a guess your right!" Sango laughed, as Kirara purred.

"I wish that humans and demons would just live in peace." Kohaku said.

"I think one day that may happen." Sango said.

End flash back

* * *

"Forgive me Kohaku…" Sango said as she closed her eyes.

"Sango!" Shippo shouted running to her aid. But it was to late Sango had already passed away.

* * *

Here is the second to last chapter! Sorry it took so long i'm on vacation to see my grama and i couldn't get to the internate for a long time...please read and review!


	14. the end of everything

"No! no, no, no…" Shippo cried.

"Little kitsune, you suffer greatly." Yami said.

"Sango, Miroku, Aunt Rain…" Shippo whispered to himself over and over.

"Do you wish for me to end it all?" Yami asked walking towards Shippo.

"My friends my family all gone…" Shippo whispered to himself. Yami chanted another spell.

"Amen." Yami said as a energy blast flew towards Shippo but instead of hitting Shippo it hit someone that flew in front of him.

"ROOOOOAAARRR!" Kirara screamed as she flew a way as her blood flew every where.

"Kirara?!" Shippo said looking up to see Kirara land on the black ground.

"What? How did you get in here?!" Yami shouted.

"Kirara!" Shippo cried as he ran to her side. Kirara was breathing heavily. "Kirara please hold on." Shippo begged. Kirara cried in pain. An energy blast hit Shippo in the back. Shippo didn't even have time to scream before he laid dead on Kirara.

"All their suffering has stopped. This will be their grave." Yami said to himself. 'I do not want to live with this suffering any more, sister." Yami said looking up.

"Then don't." Shinta's sister's voice said.

"What?! How is there?!" Yami asked turning around to see his sister standing behind him.

"Shinta, you have suffered long enough." She said, as she raised her hand and placed it on his face.

"Sister…" Yami said.

"Let me see your face." She said as she pulled the hood off his head. It reviled that Yami had short black hair and gold eyes. With a tear mark on the left side of his face.

"Sister…" Yami said putting his hand on his sisters hand.

"Shinta I have been alone for so long, come with me. Join me in death." She said.

"Sister…" Yami said as if he was in a trance.

"Come with me." She said as she raised her hand up high and then trusted it down in to Yami's chest and throw his heart, and out his back.

"URGK!" Yami shouted as blood came out of his mouth. "Sister, why?" Yami asked as he side off her hand on to the cold black ground.

"Brother we can be together now." She said as she faded away.

'It would seem that it is my time…forgive me for my weakness my lady Kanashimi.' Yami said as she slowly closed his eyes and faded away in the darkness.

* * *

"Kana stop!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kanashimi's hand before it hit Kagome in the face.

"How dare you!" Kanashimi shouted. 'Forgive me for my weakness my lady Kanashimi.' Yami's voice rang throw Kanashimi's head over and over again. "No! Not Yami…" Kanashimi shouted as she fell to the ground on her knees. Inuyasha was still holding her hand.

"Kana?" Inuyasha said.

"Why! Why do these humans keep killing them!" Kanashimi shouted as tears ran down her face.

"Kana what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha! Why do you keep taking her side?!" Kanashimi shouted looking up at Inuyasha with tears running down her face.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"KANASHIMI!" Koga yelled as he ran throw the door (and I mean really ran throw the door). Kanashimi didn't look at Koga but instead the ground.

"Koga?" Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled running to Kagome's aid. "You damn mutt! How could you stand by and let this happen to Kagome?!" Koga yelled.

"How…how did you get out of Yami's world?" Kanashimi asked, still looking at the ground.

"The hell if I know! Kirara just came out of no where and I left that place." Koga said.

"No one can leave there in less Yami whishes it…" Kanashimi said.

"Kagome are you ok?" Koga asked.

"I'll be fine." Kagome responded.

'Rain, Yami…I failed you both…why? How?! How where humans able to beat us?!' Kanashimi thought to herself.

"Please Master Kanashimi don't cry over us." Rain said. Kanashimi looked around to see that Inuyasha and the others were gone. Kanashimi was kneeling on water.

"How? Where?" Kanashimi asked as she got up.

"We had enough power to send you this last message." Yami said. Kanashimi looked behind her to see darkness and Yami standing there with out his hood one as he smiled at her.

"You are smiling Yami?" Kanashimi said.

"Yes I have been freed of my suffering." Yami said.

"Master Kanashimi please don't let the humans get away with this," Rain said.

"I will kill all the humans, I give you my word." Kanashimi said.

"Lady Kanashimi one more thing before we leave." Yami said. "Don't trust Iru-jon!" Yami said as he faded away and so did Rain.

"No! Yami, Rain!" Kanashimi yelled as she opened her eyes to see she was still on the ground of her shrine and Inuyasha still was holding her hand.

"Kana?" Inuyasha said kneeling down by her. 'She hasn't changed Kanashimi is still Kana. She cries for her friends that have died, just like Kana would.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha please do not be kind to me! Do not piety me! Don't take away what little I have!" Kanashimi yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let me hate you! Let me blame it all on you!" Kanashimi cried.

"Damn your annoying bitch!" Koga yelled. Kanashimi finally got up off her knees and walked to the middle of the room.

'Don't trust Iru-jon!' Those words rang throw Kanashimi's head.

"GGRRRRRR! That's it I've had enough of you!" Koga shouted as he got up and ran towards Kanashimi. He kicked at her but a fire wall came up. Koga jumped backwards and stared at the wall of flames.

"I was in the darkness for so long…all alone…no one was there…the only thing there to keep me company was my hate and my sorrow." Kanashimi said turning around as the fire wall faded.

"Like I give a damn about you!" Koga shouted. Inuyasha was still on his knees as he stared at Kanashimi.

Flash back

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kana yelled.

"What's wrong Kana?!" Inuyasha yelled, running towards the sound of Kana's voice. Once he got to Kana she was staring at the Neko village that was on fire.

"What happened?" Kana asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. Then a black portal appeared above the town, the demons that lived that weren't dead were sucked up in the black portal. The portal became bigger and bigger with every demon sucked into it. Kana and Inuyasha where even being pulled towards it. Inuyasha grabbed on to a tree and then on to Kana.

"What is going on?!" Kana screamed.

"I don't know?!" Inuyasha shouted. The portal just got bigger and bigger and stronger and stronger. Inuyasha looked at Kana to see her face in shock. 'what's wrong with Kana?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Good bye Inuyasha." Kana said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Kana hit Inuyasha in the stomach and he let go of Kana. Kana then got sucked up in the black portal and then the portal disappeared. "Ka…Kana!" Inuyasha shouted.

End flash back

* * *

"I made a contracted with the darkness. I would show it the light and in return it would let me out." Kanashimi said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Now die!" Kanashimi shouted as she lifted her hand from her waist to her shoulder and a large fire slash flew towards Koga.

'Damn it is to fa…' Koga thought as the fire hit him. The blue fire sliced him in half.

"KOGA!!!!" Kagome shouted. Kanashimi walked out of the room.

"Ka…" Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha why did you just stand there why all this was happening?!" Kagome shouted as tears ran down her face.

"What the hell was I suppose to do?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"FIGHT HER!" Kagome shouted.

"I can't!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up and ran after Kanashimi.

"Inuyasha you bastard!" Kagome yelled.

"There dead." Iru-jon said. Kagome slowly turned her head to see Iru-jon.

* * *

"Kana!" Inuyasha shouted. Kanashimi was standing in at the bottom of the mountains in front of a large black pot. Kikyo laid to the left of her.

"Kikyo is no longer the walking dead." Kanashimi said.

"Kikyo? What did you do!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"She had the souls of the dead, that is what the darkness needs to be let out. It also needs a special energy wave frequency. Kikyo had that. And if you want the Shikon jewel shards I have mixed those in to the spell already." Kanashimi said.

"Kana! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouted running up to her and turning her to face him.

"I'm letting the darkness out." Kanashimi said.

"What will that do?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There is so much darkness in that world." Kanashimi said, looking with soulless eyes.

"Kana!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It will kill the humans." Kana answered.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I'm sorry Kanashimi but that is incorrect." Iru-jon said walking up to the two.

"What do you mean?!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Letting the darkness out will not kill the humans." Iru-jon said.

"That is what you told me it would do!" Kanashimi yelled at Iru-jon.

"There is a certain ceremony that will make the darkness do that, but this one isn't it." Iru-jon smirked.

"That is what you have told me." Kanashimi said.

"Sorry did I mislead you? You know I'm so old I get my words mixed up some times." Iru-jon laughed.

"What have you done?!" Kanashimi shouted.

"This ceremony will in gulp the world in chaos and I will be the new leader of the world!" Iru-jon shouted with joy.

"What?!" Inuyasha and Kanashimi shouted.

"You see Kanashimi, when you came to me and asked me if I knew what to do, to let the darkness out. I saw a chance to use a forbidden spell that I have been so longing to use. But I sadly couldn't get the job done quick enough for the 100th full moon of the 28th gyration." Iru-jon said.

"What?" Kanashimi asked.

"I'm the 28th gyration of my family and to night will be the my 100th time to see a full moon. And my family has a ceremony for embracing the darkness on that day. You see my family has been wanting to let the darkness out for decades. Now I can because of you. What luck." Iru-jon said.

"I don't get it?" Inuyasha said.

"I don't either." Kanashimi said.

"You two make a lovely couple!" Iru-jon said with a smile.

"What?!" Kanashimi shouted.

"You two are husband and wife aren't you?" Iru-jon said.

"Uh?" Inuyasha looked at Kanashimi.

"You two were wedded before the event. Kanashimi your big brother went crazy and was consumed by the darkness he then let it out to attack the village that had been causing his little sister so much pain." Iru-jon said.

"How did you know?! I never told anyone!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Well I was the one that let the darkness out to consume him. You see I saw the great penitential you had Kana, and I had to make you suffer more and meet the darkness. Which you did, you where stuck in the darkness for 30 years all alone. Once you made that deal with the darkness I made sure that I was there to lend a helping hand as your 'follower'." Iru-jon laughed.

"Yami told me not to trust you! I should have listened!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Yami? Of yes I use a illusion on him. I let him see his dead sister before he died." Iru-jon said.

"You…You where the one that killed Yami!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Yes, he had great power over the darkness and could be a pain in the ass if you told him to stop me." Iru-jon said.

"Bastard!" Kanashimi shouted.

"Well you should love me I mean I killed that wench that was pissing you off so badly." Iru-jon said.

"What?! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes she could have become a problem with her powers you know. She killed herself really, so saying I killed her would be a lie." Iru-jon said.

"Kagome wouldn't kill herself!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But in an illusion where her whole family died and so did everyone. She was in the darkness with nothing around her but a knife, and she used it to kill herself. Like Kanashimi tried to do so many times." Iru-jon said.

"Grrrrr!" Kanashimi said.

"what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kana tried to kill herself so many times in the darkness but he darkness would never let her die." Iru-jon said.

"It is true being dead would have been better then being there." Kanashimi said.

"Kana, why did you make me let go of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I told her if she let herself be sucked in then it would shut and you wouldn't be hurt." Iru-jon said. "Well really it was your brother who said that, but it was I who told him to."

"Aki…You bastard! All this time I thought Aki hated me!" Kanashimi shouted.

"So, look it is night!" Iru-jon shouted. The pot started to move around and then the dark shut out of the pot up into the sky, and quickly covered the sky.

"No…" Kanashimi said.

"EEEEKKKK!" Musha cried as he flew over to Kanashimi.

"Musha where have you been?" Kanashimi asked.

"EEEKKKKK." Musha said.

"I guess it isn't important now." Kanashimi said looking up at the darkness that still was shouting out of the pot.

"Kana…" Inuyasha said.

"It is alright I don't care any more. If there is nothing then there will be nothing that can hurt me anymore.

"EEEEEKKKK!!" Musha shouted as he flew into the darkness.

"Musha!!" Kanashimi shouted. The darkness quickly turned blue and then to black.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know." Kanashimi said.

"What the hell! That is a blue light dragon!?" Iru-jon shouted.

"A what?" Kanashimi asked.

"Where did you get that thing! They should have been wiped out decades ago!" Iru-jon shouted.

"I don't know…Inuyasha you and me just found him one day right?" Kanashimi said looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Damn it! That damn thing changed the spell!" Iru-jon shouted.

"What?" Kanashimi said. But Iru-jon didn't have time to answer darkness consumed all of them. Next time Kanashimi opened her eyes there was nothing but darkness.

"What happened?" Kanashimi asked.

"The darkness consumed all." A voice said.

"Who's there?" Kanashimi asked.

"I am the blue light dragon, you called me Musha." Musha said.

"Musha?! You can talk!?" Kanashimi shouted.

"I used all my power to change the spell. Having to world and everything in it be consumed by the darkness was better then letting Iru-jon take it over." Musha said.

"What will happen now?" Kanashimi asked.

"Everything will die, all the suffering will stop and then the world will be reborn." Musha said.

"I see, so what happened to Inuyasha?" Kanashimi asked.

"I don't know." Musha said.

"I've blamed him for so long, and it wasn't even his fault…" Kanashimi said.

"It is ok, Kana. " Inuyasha said. Kana turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

**Away From Me"**  
By Evanescence  
I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

_CHORUS:_  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

_Chorus_

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

_Chorus_

* * *

I don't like the ending that much but couldn't think of anything better. Tell me what you thought. Read and review plz! BTW if you liked this story you can go read my newest story called, The Darkness That Lies With In, and yes I know I put Lies like you lied to me or something like that. Thanks for reading!

p.s. if you ever wondered what Kanashimi looks like then go to fanart-central and to VampireTennyo and in probly 14-15 days i'll put a pic up of her. (i'm still on vaction and have no scaner)

Demonically yours,

Rikku Bloodlust.


End file.
